Disparos en el silencio
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Los chicos están una guerra...pero no cualquiera, Segunda Guerra Mundial, amor?...Yaoi shonen ai, ¡lean, revisen y maldicen!, Capitulo 333333333, SI EL TRES!, TRES!, TRES!, TRES!, TRES!,
1. advertencias

Este fic esta dedicado a mi.....jajaja se que suena bastante ególatra pero debido al contenido de la trama, sip este es mi tema favorito y por lo tanto mi campo "fuerte" y no me gustaría encontrar algunos errores acerca de la información pero soy humana y puedo cometer errores.

Por su puesto que tratándose de mi ah de ser un fic YAOI y shonen ai, si usted no sabe que es no lo lea, yo le explico son relaciones entre hombres en el anime, este es de Gundam Wing que claro no me pertenece, ni ningún personaje aquí mencionado que corresponda a la serie

Respetando las parejas establecidas 3x4, 1x2.....y aun estoy pensando cual será mi siguiente escenario.

Capitulos Unicos! y sin relacion entre si......mas que por la guerra....xD

Si usted no sabe nada de historia de la segunda guerra mundial.....NO importa!!!! Jajaja aquí seguro se le pega algo!,

Disfrute de este fic y deje muchos reviews!

Att. Lady Une Barton


	2. TrowaxQuatre

Trowa Barton llevaba 5 horas caminando bajo el abrasador sol del desierto, aun que su cantimplora estaba llena no daba ni un sorbo, pero eso si....su cuerpo estaba bañado en una delgada capa de sudor aperlado, llevo instintivamente su muñeca a su frente y limpio un poco su frente, suspiro por fin mostrando su cansancio cuando un jeep militar alcanzo su paso

-"Teniente Barton por que no sube?"-

El joven miro fijamente a los superiores a bordo y decidió que debería darse un descanso, asintió con la cabeza mientras le estiraban una mano para subir

-"Señor cuanto falta para llegar a Zillah?"- dijo Trowa dando un corto sorbo de agua

-"Barton no me diga que esta cansado!"- sonrió el hombre

-"no señor es solo que mis hombres pueden comenzar a deshidratarse"-

-"ummm"- medito el hombre viéndolo fijamente –"déjame hablar con los alemanes"-

Trowa bajo de un salto del jeep y este acelero en la arena ardiente, a unas millas mas adelante alcanzo un convoy, El joven y alto Teniente jamás escucho la conversación de sus superiores pero de todos modos había algo claro.....lo alemanes se habían negado a detener la marcha por lo que la caravana siguió caminando hasta muy entrada la noche, hasta que el frió los detuvo

-"Señor......aquí hay víboras?"- pregunto nervioso un joven que se había acercado a el mientras cenaba en un circulo que cubría una fogata

-"posiblemente....."- dijo tranquilamente mientras daba un gran sorbo a la sopa

-"y hay arañas?"-

-"si también....."- mordiendo una hogaza de pan bastante duro

-"no tengas miedo Donato, tienes a tu mejor amigo no?"- dijo uno de los soldado que escuchaban atentos

El joven asintió sujetando fuertemente el mango de su rifle Mannlicher de 6.5mm

-"Señor que esta sucediendo? Por que estamos aquí?"- dijo uno de esos jóvenes uniformados

-"vamos a Zillah mañana cuando amanezca, es todo lo que se.....pero eh estudiado el mapa.....los únicos caminos mas cercanos son Jalu....y Tazirbu"-dijo Trowa buscando en su mochila una manta caliente para taparse

-"señor perdón que lo interrumpa......pero que es eso?"-

-"idiota, son ciudades árabes......"- dijo otro soldado junto a ellos

-"bueno yo no se de eso......jamás eh salido de mi pueblo"- sonrió juguetón

-"y de quien es la idea de venir a África?"- el joven dejo un silencio –"Señor...."-

-"de los alemanes.....es parte de su idea de dominación del globo, técnicamente abriremos un frente"-

-"pero si aquí no hay con quien pelear!!!, no hay nada en este desierto"-

-"aun no...."- dijo pensativamente antes de cerrar sus ojos verdes

El teniente despertó apenas su ojos sintieron la luz del amanecer, era temprano aun y la mayoría dormían tranquilos alrededor de sus fogatas, se levanto y recogió su equipo con sumo cuidado y después camino por el campamento que abarcaba hasta donde sus ojos podían distinguir en el horizonte, era sin duda una gran movilización de tropas, el eje había echo otro movimiento en el tablero,

-"Barton!"- lo llamo una voz cuando pasaba por las tiendas de oficiales

-"si señor?...."- dijo cuadrándose ante su superior

-"hay nuevas ordenes, necesito que escuches tu nueva misión"- el hombre camino adentro de la tienda, donde se encontraban varios sujetos de inteligencia rodeados de maquinas y radios, una lámpara iluminaba con ayuda del escaso amanecer, y los mapas en la mesa central estaba por fin marcados con flechas y puntos

-"tu iras a......Birak, si con una tropa alemana al mando del Teniente primero Shulwts"-lo miro fijamente mientras Trowa revisaba el mapa-"prepara tus hombres, no te quiero ver aquí al medio día...., se te concedieron dos camiones de transporte de tropas, y uno de provisiones y municiones, tres jeeps....y una tienda"-

-"Si Señor!"- dijo al momento que saludaba a su superior y después salía apresuradamente.

Se paro enfrente de los durmientes soldado y con voz potente anuncio

-"ATENCION!!!!"-

todos saltaron asustados mientras se cuadraban

-"quiero que recojan todo ahora!, se nos ah asignado una misión......Feiro! quiero que vayas por una radio de longitud frecuente y que te encargues de ella"-

-"si señor"- sale apresurado

-"Marco quiero que vayas con 10 hombres y recojan los vehículos, lleven este papel sellado"- les paso la orden firmada

Cuando el joven teniente había recogido todo comenzó a moverse y encontrarse con su aliado alemán, este le tendió la mano cortésmente después de saludarlo militarmente

-"Teniente Shulwts, mis hombres están listos para salir...."-

-"me parece perfecto, podemos salir entonces"- el alemán sonrió y hizo una señal, fue entonces que ambos subieron a un jeep y dirigieron la pequeña caravana , una de las miles que comenzaron a dispersarse por el amplio desierto, esa mañana los Afrikacorps dirigidos por el general Rommel empezaban una cruzada de interminables victorias.....o eso pensaban..., el Verano de 1941 Trowa Barton participo en la movilización de tropas italianas en África fraternizando con los alemanes, y bajo su mando había 43 soldados italianos y de parte de los alemanes otros 40 dando un total de 83 soldados, cinco camiones de transporte de tropas, tres de provisiones, 6 jeeps , y dos tanques Panzer MkIV armados hasta los dientes, su dirección era la ciudad de Birak .......

una semana después el teniente Barton sonreía cuando los ciudadanos de Waddan una ciudad que quedaba de camino y según las ordenes en pendiente se rendían sin pelear, para el era mejor no derramar sangre si era tan fácil llegar a un acuerdo, Shulwts Hans firmo junto a el, el documento oficial de la rendición, de inmediato una tropa alemana/italiana llego hasta la ciudad para establecer un nuevo dominio, ellos continuaron su camino que se acercaba como las tormentas de arena lo que no sabían era que no todos iban a ceder como Waddan.....

El día esperado en que pisaron las afueras de Birak se sorprendieron de la lluvia de balas que los recibió

-"Eh Barton!!!, retirada!"-

Trowa asintió mientras les comunicaba a los suyos que era mejor salir de la ciudad, cuando las balas hubieran estado lejos de alcanzarles establecieron un centro de mando

-"no hay de otra mas que asediarles hasta que se rindan...."-

-"es mejor tomar la ciudad a la fuerza....."- dijo Hans mirando sediento de sangre el mapa de la ciudad, mientras su cabeza formulaba sádicas estrategias

-"muchos civiles morirán .....y no se diga de nuestros hombres!"-

-"no niego que habrá algunas bajas...."-

-"algunas?!, por que perder de todos modos esas vidas si podemos no perder ninguna...."-

-"jajajaja muy listo Barton...."- el alemán retiro su gorra del rubio cabello que le cubría –"no quiero....ser....grosero pero....Soy Teniente Primero...y eso me da mas autoridad ante las tropas....por que en lugar de humillarte ante ellos haces lo que yo te digo discretamente?"- su tono fue frió y represivo

El teniente Barton sintió su alma caer a sus pies..., después de un mes conviviendo con el alemán se había formado la idea de un hombre gentil e inteligente.....pero ahora cada ves mas lejos comenzaba a desechar la idea, resignado sabiendo que este hombre podría incluso traicionarlo deicidio callar y observarlo atentamente

-"esta bien.... Shulwts......has lo que tengas que hacer....pero lleva a tus hombres...al frente ....."-

-"deacuerdo"- dijo el alemán sonriendo abiertamente

dos días después la ciudad amurallada, fue atacada, los solados alemanes comenzaron disparando a las cúpulas de la ciudad donde se encontraban los ciudadanos defendiéndose, uno de los panzer destruyo un edificio con un fuerte estruendo pero no el suficiente para aminorar la lluvia de balas proveniente de la ciudad, después de unas horas el Teniente Shulwts fue herido en el hombro izquierdo, un soldado le arrastro para ponerlo a salvo y dar la retirada de manera cobarde,

el italiano fue de inmediato a donde atendían a los heridos, pidió un reporte a un capitán que pasaba por ahí,

-"señor tenemos 15 bajas en acción....todos ellos alemanes ...y 20 heridos, 5 de gravedad"-

-"y el Teniente Shulwts?"-

-"Herido señor....., en el hombro izquierdo, eh tenido que dar la retirada....se que me van a castigar por ello pero hubiéramos muerto!, estos árabes pelean como demonios!"-

Trowa se dirigió donde atendían a su "superior", -" te encuentras bien?"- ...le dijo al rubio alemán pero este estaba en un estado de shock debido a la herida y no le respondió

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando salía de la tienda ahora enfermería, el tenia desde ese momento el mano y no dejaría que esto se repitiera, lo primero que ordeno fue una guardia a las puertas de la ciudad, los árabes no habían echo nada al verles tranquilos rondando la ciudad

Ordeno que cualquier personas entrara o saliera debía ser arrestada sin violencia, lo cual gano un punto ante los ciudadanos, una semana después las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron, por ellas salio una caravana de hombres armados y de miradas desconfiadas, El teniente italiano descansaba leyendo un libro cuando un soldado lo busco en su tienda y le informo de lo que sucedía

-"señor han salido y exigen hablar con usted, van armados ...tal ves debería ir yo y decir que soy usted así si muero podrán conti...."-

-"shhhhhs nadie va morir, déjame ir"- dijo Trowa con su sonrisa triunfal

salio de la tienda sonriendo bajo el sol del medio día, el ajetreo en el campamento estaba concentrado en una zona donde hacían circulo para mirar curiosos a sus visitantes Árabes, cuando dejaron pasar a Trowa se le paro el corazón, probablemente de la impresión que supo disimular muy bien

tendió su mano morena y espero a que unos de esos árabes le respondiera, para su sorpresa fue el chico que en un segundo le había robado el aliento, era algo mas bajo que el, de piel muy blanca y ojos azules, su cabello era rubio ....mas bien dorado con el brillante resplandor del sol, era un chico hermoso vestido con sus finas ropas árabes, llevaba una filosa espada resplandeciente y era custodiado por unos hombres fornidos de caras duras que traían varias armas de fuego

-"Ejem.....soy el Teniente italiano Barton Trowa!"-

-"Rabeaba Winner Quatre!"- su suave vos le cautivo los oídos pero despejo su mente de inmediato

-"habla usted italiano?"- se sorprendió Trowa al darse cuanta que su traductor apenas iba a hablar cuando el árabe ya le había respondido

-"eh....si uno poco.....yo estudio ..."- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-"ah.....si y bueno.....viene a rendirse?"- dijo distraídamente viendo fijamente ese rostro hermoso

-"jajaja usted quisiera!, no....vengo a proponer paz.....pero no la rendición"-

-"bueno en mi país quiere decir que se rinde"- dijo tontamente

-"no, aquí orgullo mucho!"- dijo el rubio con el seño fruncido

-"ahh....si, si...entonces acepto su paz....pero deberías fijar algunos términos no cree?"-

-"si , pueden pasar a la ciudad, bajo mi protección!"- Quatre le dio una reverencia y le indico el camino

-"no por favor, usted debe ir conmigo en el transporte, JEEP!"- le grito a uno de sus solados-" Levanten todo Fario y los espero en la ciudad, lleven por favor al hospital a los heridos, planta un campamento en la ciudad y no hay permisos para fraternizar"-

Ayudo al rubio a subir al jeep, pero no contaba con que un hombre robusto subiera con ellos

-"no, tu debes caminar!"- señalo Trowa pensando que quiera estar lo mas cerca del rubio que se pudiera

-"no, no, el Rashid.....el es mi guardián...."- sonrió el rubio

Y entonces el teniente no se resistió la sonrisa aceptando por fin que el hombre fuera en medio de ellos

Al llegar descubrió que la ciudad era mucho mas grande y poblada que lo que se veía desde afuera en el solitario y triste desierto, entonces no comprendió por que habían terminado cediendo al asedio, al parecer tenían muchos suministros

Quatre le llevo hasta un palacio y lo dejo tendido sobre almohadones de hermosas telas, se disculpo diciendo que llevaría un poco de Te,

Trowa volvió a pensar, tenia que ver la manera de convencer a Quatre de quedar bajo la mayor parte de términos Alemanes o italianos para la dominación del territorio, se pregunto si quizás le darían una medalla por su maravillosa idea de asediar la ciudad, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo

-"ya traje Te"- sonrisa

-"gracias...."- tomo el te que le tendían

-"como es Italia?"-

-" eh?...." se pregunto Trowa distraídamente y después respondió –"bueno es diferente de aquí, aya hay mucha agua y verdes árboles...."-

-"Ohhh....y cuando podrías llevarme contigo"-

El teniente escupió su te nervioso y totalmente sonrojado

-"ah....yo....."- pero la idea cruzo su mente después de que saliera de sus labios-"te llevo pero debes firmar bajo los términos del Eje....."-

El chico aplaudió emocionado

-"me dijeron que eran mas malos, pero no pintan así...., de acuerdo firmo bajo tus términos"-

Trowa sonrió emocionado

-"pero promete que me llevaras"-

-"te llevare...."- prometió el italiano dándole una tierna sonrisa

Cuando la noche cayo fue invitado a pasar la noche ahí, siendo el alto mando en ese momento no se negó, esa noche durmió en una cama caliente, suave y no tuvo pesadillas, su sueño fue pesado y no se despertó, desde hace mucho que no dormía tan bien

En la mañana se encontró con el rubio que mostraba como siempre una hermosa sonrisa, ese día el rubio lo llevo a conocer el maravilloso palacio en el que vivía, la gran biblioteca que contenía muchas obras de la literatura en diferentes idiomas, el observatorio que mostraba también un calendario pintado hermosamente en las paredes, el baño que tenia los azulejos mas elaborados, su templo para orar, su comedor, su sala, bueno le enseño todo ......

Hasta que Trowa por fin despertó del encanto rubio, y salio disparado por la puerta en busca de las tropas, en la ciudad se habían establecido en la plaza del centro donde había suficiente espacio

-"Señor hay un mensaje del comandante Gaccio"-, Trowa tomo el mensaje y lo leyó atentamente, tenían asignada otra misión, así como le informaban de su nuevo grado de Mayor y de la llegada de mas tropas a su cuidado en dos días

fue a ver por ultima ves al rubio antes de partir de nuevo en su cruzada

-"Quatre, me tengo que ir...."-

-"a Italia?"-

-"no,....a combatir en el desierto al parecer a las ciudades contiguas"-

-"pero...."-

-"lo siento, volveré en unos meses a lo mejor....dejare aquí mis refuerzos, esta es mi base central de acuerdo?"-

-"deacuerdo..."- dijo el rubio con desilusión

salio del palacio con el corazón echo añicos, le dolía dejar triste al chico rubio

-"señor las tropas se encuentran esperando ordenes"-

-"ordene alistamiento táctico en media hora, afuera de la ciudad,....cuantos refuerzos llegaron?"-

-"200 señor....."-

-"QUE?!......jamás había estado al mando de tantos.....y yo solo hasta que el teniente primero se recupere"-

-"si señor...."-

-"bueno ordene el alistamiento de 100, los otros déjelos en la ciudad"-

-"si señor"-

así fue como el mayor Barton partió a las siguientes ciudades, donde poco a poco su alma murió de tristeza, se dio cuenta que no siempre había el tiempo para hacer un asedio....., pronto comenzó a ser violento y frió, y su mirada cambio en las batallas

cuando llego a Zaliwah dio la orden de ejecutar a todos los rebeldes, incluso sus hombres comenzaron a hacer crímenes atroces ante sus propios ojos, y el no dijo nada mas que evitando la mirada, un mañana se vio al espejo y pudo ver la mirada sádica y fría del Teniente Shulwts en sus ojos verdes....pero su corazón de piedra no se retorció y continuo lavando su rostro lleno de arena, su campaña termino un tiempo después de empezar no sabia exactamente cuanto pues estaba perdido en el calor de furiosas batallas , había sido herido unas 4 veces, su rostro siempre gentil tenia la mirada dura de un mayor incluso cuando conoció en "Al jawf" al comandante Rommel, le tendió fríamente la mano y no se dejo impresionar por el alemán, este le había reconocido como igual eh incluso almorzaron a las afueras de la ciudad, el alemán miraba soñadoramente la frontera con Egipto mientras parloteaba sobre el ideal nazi, incluso comento sobre el maravilloso trabajo que realizaba Hitler en Europa

pero Trowa Barton no le daba ninguna importancia a eso, en realidad ya ni siquiera recordaba por que peleaba en esta lucha, estaba cansado y así lo dijo de repente frente a todos

-"ahhhhhhh mayor Barton, viene pronto una maravillosa batalla por Egipto, y le necesitamos en las líneas, pero usted no se apure mejor se regresa y descansa mucho, así estará listo para la siguiente lucha"-

Trowa solo asintió en silencio, y los demás generales sonreían emocionados y le planeaban ya un viaje de regreso, y en pocos días para su sorpresa estaba de regreso en la ciudad de Birak que había crecido aun mas desde que la dejo, los maravillosos palacios eran ahora hoteles para los nazis, lo cual le molesto

Busco en toda la ciudad pero nunca encontró al rubio, estaba dándose por vencido cuando una tierna y dulce voz le llamo desde atrás...

-"Trowa...."- gimió el chico escondido en la oscuridad de un callejón

-"Quatre, que ah sucedido?"-

-" tus términos me quitaron todo"- derramo unas cristalinas lagrimas

-"los míos?....pero si yo no me encargue de los términos, yo partí a la lucha antes de......"-un silencio le recorrió la espalda comprendió de inmediato-"ese maldito de Shulwts......"- pensó en silencio....y recordó que el había firmado también términos iguales en diferentes ciudades, su vergüenza se apodero de su rostro mientras sus hechos viles recorrían sus recuerdos con la velocidad de un rayo

Claramente lo había escrito en diferentes lugares "todas las propiedades pasan a manos de la alianza del los países del eje", y se sintió repentinamente miserable, se arrodillo en el suelo y le pidió perdón al chico, este cariñosamente lo levanto y lo llevo a su hotel

Al entrar Trowa hizo al chico pasar, cerrando la puerta detrás de el, abrazo al chico mientras lloraba a lágrimas viva

-"perdoname, perdóname......me eh convertido en un animal, esta maldita guerra me ha hecho una bestia, estoy enfermo de odio y infectado de racismo, ayúdame!! Ayúdame...."-

Quatre lo abrazo tiernamente, después le dio un beso profundo que lo tranquilizo, Trowa se deshizo con desesperación de su uniforme manchado de sangre invisible que le atormentaba, y el pequeño árabe comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con una esponja húmeda, daba también pequeños besos en ese cuerpo bien formado que temblaba de miedo, sobre la cama comenzaron a besarse, y sus brazos rodearon sus cuerpos mutuamente, sus caricias fueron un consuelo mutuo

Quatre bajo delicadamente hasta ese miembro palpitante que no había sido tocado en mucho tiempo, y le dio un chupeton que le hizo gemir de excitación, pronto el chico lamía como un dulce la dura masculinidad de ese hombre italiano y continua hasta que este derramo su semilla

-"abrazame Quatre...., abrázame"- lloraba el hombre

-"Trowa.....te amo y espere este tiempo a que volvieras.....sabia por las noticias de tus campañas en las diferentes ciudades y que estabas bien, pero siempre temí perderte"- dijo el árabe con una soltura que había adquirido por necesidad cuando los Alemanes y Italianos ocuparon la ciudad

-"ahhhh Quatre......yo también quería volver"-gimio al sentir esas manitas aun sobre su miembro masajeándolo con cariño

-"me amas?"-

-"si, si te amo.....eres todo lo bueno que me queda"-

Quatre se subió en las caderas del italiano y espero el momento preciso para sentarse de un golpe, su entrada le dolió pero se aguanto las lagrimas que sentía sobre sus ojos, mordió su labio cuando comenzó a subir y bajar sobre el dando placer al italiano que perdía ya la razón

-"si, si....te llevare conmigo cuando termine la guerra, serás mío y te cuidare como el príncipe árabe que eres"- decía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás

Después de unos minutos interminables, comenzaron a sentir el clímax, dándose un beso para terminar el mismo tiempo, gimieron pero sus voces quedaron ahogadas y sus manos se enlazaron en promesa eterna

Fue un momento eterno y maravilloso, pero de repente mientras se abrazaban y comenzaban a quedarse dormidos, la puerta se abrió de un golpe violento y entraron oficiales alemanes de la "ss", Trowa cubrió a ambos con una manta y espero a que el líder del escuadrón se dignara a entrar, se sorprendió mucho cuando este entro

Era el teniente Shulwts Hans con su mirada sádica y enojada

-"miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí.......es el "mayor" Barton en una practica sodomita eh?......no, no......muy mal...., aprésenlos!!! "- los soldados los separaron de inmediato y golpearon hasta que estuvieron inconscientes y no pudieron gritar mas

Trowa despertó en medio de un salón gris con una lámpara, no tenia idea de en que parte de la ciudad estaba

-"Barton Trowa, acepta haber estado teniendo contacto secreto con los rebeldes conocidos como Manguanaks?, y traicionado a los países del eje"-

-"NO!!!!!, eso no es verdad!"-

-"y que me dices del Rubio árabe?"-

-"SUELTENLO Y LES DIRE, SUELTALO, DEJALO IR!!!!!"-

-"callate!"- le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cara

-"acepta entonces los cargos de Sodomía y depravación, faltas a la moral y demás códigos de conducta del ejercito?"-

-"NO!, es amor!!! ES AMORRR!!!"- grito desesperado

-"lo acepta entonces...."- dijo en afirmación el soldado de la SS

-"Barton Trowa según los procedimientos se le ejecutara por mantener contacto con otro hombre de manera sexual y por alta traición a los honorables países del Eje..."-

-"NO!, NO! SOY EL MAYOR BARTON, COMPAÑÍA "G", ITALIANAAAA"-

-"fue degradado de su cargo, ahora es un simple soldado, se le ejecutara mañana..."- el soldado le tendió otro golpe y salio por la puerta dejándolo encerrado en esas frías paredes.

El 1 de noviembre de 1941 en la ciudad de Birak, fue ejecutado el Mayor Barton Trowa de la segunda brigada italiana "G", junto a un líder Árabe conocido como el príncipe de Oro.., esa noche se desato la mayor y mas sangrienta batalla en la ciudad donde mas de 3 mil personas (incluyendo soldados) murieron, el 4 de noviembre el general Rommel pierde la batalla mas importante en "El Alamein" dando por terminada las cruzadas de los Afrikakorps y las brigadas Italianas, los ingleses toman el control de Libia.

Y jamás se supo la historia de este hombre gentil muerto en manos de sus aliados, jamás se supo aun cuando encontraron su cuerpo tomado fuertemente de la mano a un chico pequeño y de rubio cabello.


	3. DuoxHeero

Duo Maxwell tenia 19 años cuando pidió hacer su servicio en las paradisíacas islas de Hawai, no había nada mejor, las más hermosas chicas se mudaban a vivir donde los jóvenes mas alocados se encontraban, en ese tiempo una ciudad poblada principalmente por jóvenes marinos, pilotos etc., también estaba lleno de bares y centros nocturnos donde se podía bailar toda la noche, Duo no podía pedir nada mejor ...o eso pensaba...

Su cabello era largo atado en una trenza rebelde que había dejado crecer ante la mirada de sus superiores comprensivos y divertidos, se podía decir que la disciplina era casi nula, era la explicación de por que alguien tan desordenado y flojo como Duo Maxwell tenia una brillante carrera militar como piloto en un porta aviones que afortunadamente habían salido de la base ese día, pues bien Duo se había ido de parranda gracias a su permiso de 12 hrs. en la ciudad, había tomado una copa...bueno varias copas...y había ido a bailar con Sanya al bar "ago-go", estaba muy contento hasta que recordó que la condición que le pusieron era ir a la prueba de motores..., pago apresuradamente la cuenta y dio un largo beso a la chica que se había quedado con cara de "no me dejes así otra ves"

Camino en la oscuridad un rato, se encontró con varios amigos bastante borrachos caminando por ahí, cuando llego al alambrado de la base se reviso el uniforme esperando estar presentable, se tambaleo un poco sabiendo que aun estaba ebrio pero sonrió al pensar que nadie lo notaria

Un hombre alto se acerca a el-"Maxwell ya te esperan en la pista 2"-

-"si señor..."- siguió caminando hasta que encontró la pista dos en la oscuridad de la noche

las pruebas de motores se realizaban durante la noche, Duo pensaba que era para fastidiar a los soldados mientras dormían, pero en realidad era parte del procedimiento que se había formulado en la primera guerra mundial, cosas tradicionalistas del ejercito solamente

alguien le ayudo a subir en la nave y se puso la mascarilla del aire, prendió los motores para calentarlos y subió los botones que indicaban las "flaps", y su indicador de gasolina estaba aun abajo así que le dio un golpecito al tablero hasta que todos los indicadores subieron a su lugar, la entrecortada comunicación se escucho de su radio

–" _iniciando prueba de motores No. 129, 7 de diciembre de 1941, al 157 caza de tierra, piloto de prueba Maxwell Duo, objetivo de recorrido y reconocimiento nocturno del área"- _se corta comunicación

-"Aquí Maxwell Duo recibiendo ordenes, pido permiso para despegar"-

_-"permiso concedido, adelante!"- _se corta con ese sonido estridente

Los motores rugieron cuando Duo soltó el freno, comenzó a avanzar sobre la pista con una velocidad constante, y después de un momento comenzó a elevarse en la oscuridad, la pista numero dos quedo muy abajo como un punto mas alejado mientras subía, después de un rato en línea recta Duo comenzó a adormecerse con el sonido del motor, ese sonido hipnotizante que hacia girar las hélices

Así es Duo Maxwell había cometido la mayor de las imprudencias, tal ves si lo hubieran descubierto lo habrían regresado a casa de inmediato y le darían el peor de los castigos así como una exagerada multa, incluso pudieron haberlo metido a un juicio militar y encarcelarlo por un par de años si es que sobrevivía ... , pero por supuesto nadie estaba ahí para notarlo

Su sueño fue muy raro pues se sentía flotar en una nube, y de pronto sintió un aire helado después la luz sobre sus párpados, y poco a poco la cabina se entibiaba con la luz de la mañana

(7 :50 hrs. primer ataque)

« TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA »

«PPPPLAPPPPP!"

"TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA»

Ese sonido estridente resonó miles de veces en sus oídos haciéndolo reaccionar de golpe, despertó muy asustado por el ruido y busco al culpable, su sorpresa inicial no disminuyo cuando descubrió que había estado piloteando su avión dormido, IDIOTA! Dijo para sí mismo mientras trataba de ver si todo estaba bajo su control, su mirada violeta descubrió un pequeño y travieso hoyito en el suelo desde donde podía observar el mar bajo sus pies, y antes de que su mente pudiera formular una explicación

« TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA ! TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA !"»

ese sonido que zumbaba en el aire cortándolo como cuchillos aterradores y demasiado rápidos que no le dejaba ver siquiera de donde venia

«**PPPPLAPPPPP!**" volvió a sonar el metal del avión y el suelo tuvo otro hoyito pero aquello que lo había perforado le paso rozando peligrosamente la mejilla provocándole una dolorosa herida que comenzó a sangrar, de su bolsillo superior saco que pañuelo que le había bordado Sanya en su cumpleaños y atendió su herida

« TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA ! TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA !"» « TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA ! TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA !"»

ahora ya estaba listo para esto, miro a todas sus direcciones y encontró un pequeño y muy veloz avión, a la distancia pudo distinguir su blancura y la pequeña mota roja que coronaba las alas, su enemigo se adelanto a su posición y le dio la cara, el pequeño avión disparo otra ráfaga de fuego frente a el..., sus manos temblorosas solo atinaron a dar el tirón en la palanca y su avión se elevo hacia el cielo completamente vertical, dio un jiro digno de demostración y pudo entonces estar sobre el pequeño avión que le disparaba

apretó el gatillo sujeto a la palanca y descubrió para su buena suerte que la ametralladora estaba cargada con munición, el sobresalto del ruido paso pronto y se convirtió en una dosis de adrenalina, y ahí estaba danzando en el aire con ese avión enemigo hasta donde sus conclusiones lo llevaron, ahí sobre ese mar azulado, pero el piloto de esa nave era muy bueno, esquivo sus balas mortales con la gracia de una paloma pero con la fuerza de un águila, pronto se le ocurrió que podría ser la broma de algún loco y encendió desesperado su radio

-"AQUÍ Maxwell, me escuchan, Alguien me esta atacando!"-

_-" lo escuchamos, Maxwell, pero en este momento acaba de suceder algo terrible, si tiene balas salve su vida, están atacando el puerto, repito están atacando el puerto!"- _

Duo Maxwell abrió los ojos con preocupación y miedo, si el estaba batallando contra un enemigo altamente poderoso y mortal, no se imaginaba que clase de batalla podrían estar enfrentando en el puerto, miro su cursor y se dio cuenta que estaba lejos pero era lo mejor después de matar al hijo de perra que lo perseguía en la cola

Su mano cambio la frecuencia mas cercana de vuelo, si el piloto de esa nave tenia la radio encendida tal ves pudiera contactarlo y pedirle que se rindiera pensó inocentemente

-"hablan aquí el piloto Maxwell Duo, le pido identificarse"-

**_-"BAKA!"- _** dijo esa voz potente y fría como el hielo

Tal ves era flojo y algo desordenado pero no tonto, el sabia que esa lengua era china o japonesa y como los chinos era victimas de los japoneses

-"maldito japonés, no se lo que dices pero no dejare que me mates!"- grito furioso mientras comenzaba una persecución, su avión un viejo caza de tierra no podía dar alcance a la mas potente maquina inventada hasta ese momento, con tecnología de punta y una velocidad inalcanzable el Zero- Sen al mando de Itaya, le llevaba mucha ventaja...pero Duo Maxwell no tenia miedo y ni siquiera tenia el tiempo de pensar en sus posibilidades..

la aguja de las velocidades parecía apunto de quebrarse marcando la máxima y su rostro palideció un poco del mareo que le provocaban las vueltas, una gota le resbalo por el rostro lleno de decisión

-"muy bien …..esto no es un juego Duo…..piensa! piensa! Tienes que ser mas inteligente que el…"- se dijo cuando vio pasar el pequeño y rápido avión por la ventanilla izquierda

« TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA ! TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA » « TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA ! TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA !"»

« TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA ! TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA !"»

« TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA ! TA TA TAAAAA TAAAA !"»

Los proyectirles no daban milagrosamente en el blanco dandole a Duo un sentimiento de inmortalidad dejando atras la razón y su fase defenciva lanzandoce en un ataque casi a ciegas, basado en las supociones y los calculos matematicos de los cuales años mas tarde Duo agradeceria, marcando sectores por los cuales el japones debia pasar con esa velocidad, rapidamente identifico una palmera a la cual podria arriconar su blanco y decendio peligrosamente la altitud

Casi pierde el control de la nave pero no solto la palanca forzando sus musculos y en una milecima de segundo el japones se encontraba al frente justamente detras de esa palmera de ojas caidas, preciono el boton soltando una rafaga de balas incesante sobre el japones y el ruido metalico resono junto con la explocion del tanque de combustible

Su sonrisa se amplio maniaticamente cuando vio caer el avion sobre la arena haciendola volar en todas direcciones y por la velocidad recorrer unos metros del maltrecho terreno, una palmera le arranco el ala derecha con una explocion mayor pero sin detener su avance hasta que la cabina se estrello aparatosamente contra otra palmera,

Una carcajada salio de sus labios

«**PPPPLAPPPPP! **, el ruido provocado por una bala atravesando el motor le desapareció la sonrisa recobrándole el miedo

**BOMMMMMM! ** su vieja nave tembló con la explosión , el humo dentro de la cabina comenzaba a ahogarlo y le hacia llorar los ojos, en realidad no sabia muy bien que sucedía pero la alarma comenzaba a sonar insistente, como un réquiem repetitivo sobre su caída, sentía el calor de las llamas ardientes reviviendo el mismo infierno y ese silbido del viento por la caída libre que le hacia helar la sangre y entonces vino el fuerte y duro golpe sobre la arena, el crujir del metal arrastrándose y doblándose ……después….nada…

(9:55 hrs..segunda oleada japonesa)

El dolor le despertó, estaba confundido, y no escuchaba nada como si la explosión le hubiera dejado sordo y aun había mucho humo en la cabina casi no podía respirar y tocia lastimando su garganta, su reflejo de supervivencia le hizo tomar un pedazo de metal y estrellarlo contra el vidrio, la pequeña chimenea sirvió de escape para el humo así que hizo varias hasta romper una mas grande, poco a poco los sonidos regresaban vagos hasta el recuperando también el aliento

intento quitarse los cinturones de seguridad que le habían salvado de salir por el vidrio y dio una fuerte patada que hizo abrir la cabina, salio tambaleante pero cayo sobre la arena con un fuerte golpe, reviso su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida mortal pero solo tenia rasguños y moretones, se abrazo a si mismo

-"gracias a dios!"- grito emocionado, se levanto torpe de la arena e intento pensar que había pasado, era obvio que alguien le había disparado pero no había mas aviones a la vista, se dio cuenta de la columna de humo del Zero-sen que subía hasta difuminarse en el cielo, era posible que el otro piloto siguiera vivo como el!...

Busco en su uniforme roto hasta encontrar su viejo revolver que le regalo su abuelo y corrió saltando los escombros de su propio avión, tropezó con las palmeras caídas y siguió su recorrido

Poco a poco se adentro en la pequeña isla, cuando alcanzo a ver los escombros de la aeronave japonesa pudo distinguir un cuerpo ligeramente ladeado y recargado en una roca, este hombre de corta estatura y rasgos orientales muy marcados parecía muerto e inerte sobre la arena, se acerco silenciosamente hasta el cadáver apuntando con cuidado su revolver

Y en un segundo la mano del cadáver se elevo hasta quedar apuntando a Duo, sus reflejos le hicieron jalar el gatillo pero de su arma no salio nada mas que el sonido del metal "Clik", ahí frente al enemigo sin una sola bala en el cilindro, Duo rezo en silencio mientras el japonés se ponía de pie aun apuntando con su mortífera pistola que había disparado la bala que le hizo caer en picada

"Clik" la pistola del japonés repitió el sonido atascada de arena en el percutor esta no podría disparar hasta que le hicieran una buena limpieza, el japonés sonrió con sarcasmo mirando al pobre Duo que solo había subidos sus brazos para protegerse del disparo como si eso pudiera servirle de algo

Duo bajo los brazos y se miraron a los ojos eternos segundos buscando algún tipo de señal, se miraron los uniformes con desprecio, pero ninguno se movió esperando que alguno diera el primer movimiento, y entonces Duo salto sobre ese cuerpo tratando de someterle con la violencia física

Ambos cayeron en la arena, el golpe había arrancado un gemido de dolor del japonés, Duo pudo sentir un liquito tibio que le recorría el pecho y el estomago, bajo la mirada buscando la causa de esa sensación, entonces vio la sangre escarlata y brillante que manchaba a ambos chicos, busco la mirada del japonés y se sorprendió al mirar unos ojos azules eléctricos en esas diminutas cuencas rasgadas y sus párpados casi cerrados le miraban intensamente, su mirada era dura pero aun podía leerse el indescriptible dolor que sufría

Duo se levanto apenado, que chiste tenia pelear a muerte con un herido agonizante, es posible que nada salvara al japonés

-" supongo que no me entiendes...perdóname.. jamás eh querido matar a nadie, menos a ti...que no me das motivos para hacerlo"-

el japonés le miraba atento mientras tocaba su herida comprendiendo por que no le atacaban mas, el no podía verse por lo que pensó que era una herida nada alentadora, y el americano hablaba sin parar

-"yo vivo con mi abuelo...soy solo un chico sencillo, que quería tener vacaciones...jaja y las tuve pero mira ahora...supongo que habrá guerra..., ah oye...mi nombre es Duo"- Señalo su pecho

el japonés le señalo y repitió –"Duo..."-

-"HEY si, muy bien ...y tu?"- Duo paso tiernamente la mano por el cabello del japonés, que se sorprendió al principio pero no le detuvo

-"Heero..."-

-"Mucho gusto Heero!"- dijo el trenzado con una sonrisa cálida que le hizo sentir bien al japonés, un sentimiento lleno de confianza, de alegría, completamente positivos que desprendía con cada frase y aun que no entendía le divertía el tono de decir las cosas del chico

-"sabes tienes unos bonitos ojos azules..., si me gustan mucho tus ojos"- le decía Duo mientras señalaba sus ojos y el japonés le respondió señalando su cabello

-"ahhh quieres decir que mi cabello?...es largo?"- una sonrisa muy grande se apodero de su rostro-" es que soy muy indisciplinado, quieres tocarlo?"-

Heero no entendió pero el americano le puso su cabello en las manos, el solamente lo acaricio con los dedos descubriendo la suavidad y aroma delicado, entonces al japonés se le ocurrió que estaba tratando con una chica, después de todo no sabia muy bien que había debajo de ese uniforme y no podría descifrarlo con el poco ingles que aprendió a menos que recordara como se escribía...

Duo mientras tanto se sentía triste, era probable que el japonés muriera ahí junto a el , mientras el observaba como la vida de un ser se esfumaba, se extinguía la vela de ese joven de 19 o 18 años obligado por un gobierno imperialista a perder la vida en una guerra que poco le interesaba en manos de un enemigo que jamás conocería y se hizo prometer así mismo que estas serian las ultimas horas mas tiernas de ese ser...

Cuando Duo volvió de sus pensamientos completamente decidido, miro que el japonés se había enderezado sentándose, mientras que con una rama escribía sobre la arena

"_you girl?" (tu chica?)_

que si el era una chica?...sonrió, claro que no ...pero que podría haber de malo en mentirle al joven japonés, después de todo moriría sin saber la verdad, asintió mientras un sonrojo natural se apoderaba de su rostro

Heero sintió un vuelco en su pecho, un sentimiento que jamás había tenido, cuando las manos de la chica desabotonaban su uniforme y tocaban la delgada camiseta que llevaba debajo

-"me pregunto si tu herida sigue sangrando..."- y sin preguntar le fue quitando la ropa hasta llegar al pecho desnudo del joven, tenia un cuerpo escultural de esos que se forman cuando entras al ejercito

Duo por fin pudo ver la grande herida, esta estaba a un costado del pecho, parecía que había algo incrustado que permitía el flujo de sangre, el joven cada ves se tornaba mas pálido, y ahora que veía bien parecía que no podía respirar como si este objeto le oprimiera los pulmones

Teniendo piedad del japonés se levanto corriendo de nuevo hasta donde su avión se encontraba, destruido con las llamas lentamente apagadas con la brisa tropical, el metal estaba muy caliente pero no le importo cuando lo toco con sus manos desnudas sufriendo un dolor, entro a la cabina buscando debajo del asiento donde estaba un viejo botiquín de emergencias y lo abrió encontrando pocos pero útiles utensilios para curar

Corrió rápidamente hasta llegar al japonés que una ves mas se encontraba recostado en la arena, fingiendo que no le dolía

Tomo una gasa para arrancarle de una ves el objeto metálico

-"esto te va doler"- le dijo antes de arrancarle aquello de golpe, el japonés gimió haciendo una mueca

minutos después el japonés dejo de sangrar, poco a poco Duo lo envolvió en una venda y le dio una pastilla para el dolor que trago en seco a falta de una botella de agua, entonces Duo hizo una cama con su chaqueta de cuero y unas hojas de palma donde arrastro el cuerpo herido del japonés, a la sombra de un cocotero

el cocotero representaba una inagotable fuente de agua así que trepo a lo alto por unos cuantos, sus ojos vieron el panorama, el mar azulado hasta donde el horizonte terminaba y se sorprendió cuando pudo ver columnas de negro humo elevarse igual en el horizonte, el cielo completamente manchado de negro, ensuciado de destrucción y se sintió terrible por su naturaleza humana

bajo decepcionado hasta donde el japonés, que lo miro extrañado por tan repentina tristeza, Heero intento decir algo pero sabia que no había algo que el pudiera decir para que el otro le entendiera, así que lo miro con mas intensidad hasta que el chico se acerco a el

-"Heero...es una lastima que no me entiendas, por que así podría compartir contigo el sentimiento tan desagradable que se aloja en mi pecho, la molestia de ser humano, la molestia de destruir, si hay algo que no soporto es la muerte de las personas, y se que justo ahora mientras estoy sentado aquí miles de mis compañeros y los tuyos mueren sin nombre en las playas y en el mar, llevados hasta los peores crímenes y acciones, sin remedio o decisión contraria..."-suspiro cuando sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas –"no...tal ves nunca me entiendas, pero aun asi debo decir que estoy orgulloso del sacrificio que has hecho, y yo recordare tu nombre y tus ojos azules hasta que sea mi turno de morir, per...perdóname...perdóname por quitarte la vida"- llanto

la mano de Heero acaricio su rostro, limpiando sus lagrimas inocentes, acercando su rostro lentamente hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron, Duo trato de girar su rostro pero no solo sus deseos le detuvieron, y el esperado beso termino aterrizando sobre sus labios, su respiración se corto brevemente tratando de encontrar en su mente los motivos de tan incorrecta acción pero lejos de eso su cuerpo profundizo el beso

quedando ambos cuerpos con la mente en blanco atravesados por una infinita y extraña pasión juvenil, la cordura regreso después de interminables minutos de entrega, dándole a Duo la incertidumbre que su sexo le generaba, no es que alguna ves se haya planteado ser marica pero siendo tal ves la ultima oportunidad de perder su virginidad y el echo de que el japonés ejercía sobre el un poder de atracción que no podía comprender, entrando en el dilema mas grande que en su vida se hubiera presentado

era quizás lo apropiado sacar de su pequeña mentira al japonés para que en sus ultimas horas de vida sintiera el asco de besarlo y quien sabe...tal ves hasta toda la eternidad arrepentido, y al contrario de la promesa que se hizo, hacerlo sufrir en la agonía, si es que eso no era suficiente dolor ya

un sentimiento de rechazo se albergo en su pecho al imaginar al japonés tratando de alejarse de el, o peor aun intentando matarlo con sus últimos alientos, y poco a poco se fue alejando del cuerpo sobre la arena, se abrigo en sus propios brazos mientras las lagrimas que había limpiado Heero, salían de nuevo de sus ojos culpables

Heero seguía recostado sobre la arena mirando impotente como la delicada y dulce chica terminaba llorando, su cuerpo le recordó la herida cuando intento ponerse de pie, cada paso le hacia sentir aquel metal enterrándose a pesar de ya no tenerlo, pero eso no le detuvo de su camino hasta que por fin se dejo caer junto a ese cuerpo acurrucado

El chico de ojos amatistas se sorprendió, pero como su ética le decía tenia que decir la verdad..., las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecen, dejo que el japonés se acercara lo suficiente para tomar su mano con suavidad y dejarla reposando justo encima de su miembro cubierto por la tela del uniforme, el contacto le estremecía el alma pero cerro los ojos esperando las reacciones que la verdad podría traer

Heero abrió con mucha sorpresa los ojos, palpando impresionado aquel notable bulto que parecía crecer entre su mano, miro como el chico fruncía el ceño con miedo y entonces supo que sus palabras tal ves habían sido mal entendidas, tal ves no había quedado clara su pregunta y mientras se humillaba con sus besos, manchando quizá el orgullo del americano,

Pero no podría haber honor mas manchado que el suyo, besado no simplemente a otro chico si no...a un enemigo, la mano siempre es mas rápida que la vista...incluso de su propia mente, y en lo inesperado de las acciones había estampado una bofetada en el rostro húmedo del chico

Con el pecho herido, pero no con esa clase de heridas que provocan el dolor físico, si no la gran herida que se habría sobre su corazón, se alejo lentamente, y quedaron en silencio.

Las horas pasaban y ninguno de los dos podría imaginar siquiera lo que sucedía a unos kilómetros de ahí. Mientras en el puerto las llamas consumían los edificios, los cuerpos sin vida flotaban hasta llegar a la playa, y el conteo de heridos aumentaba, los sobrevivientes caminaban sonámbulos en total confusión y los ríos color escarlata llegaban hasta sus pies.

Poco a poco el sol moría en el horizonte, igual que la frágil mortalidad de un soldado, igual que la herida que amenazaba con llevarse la vida del japonés, su mirada azul se fundía buscando algún tipo de absolución, sus movimientos se volvían cada segundo mas cansados, los sonidos se desvanecían, las imágenes comenzaban a carecer de color

Y desde lo mas lejano una voz melódica le repetía cosas incomprensibles, cosas que no entendía pero que le llaman, quizá el tono lejano de desesperación,

-"no te mueras...se que me odias..., que tienes asco que sea chico...pero perdóname...no mueras!"- decía Duo con lagrimas sentado sobre sus rodillas tratando de que Heero lo escuchara

mientras cada minuto el cielo se recorría en tonos púrpuras, morados y azules, a lo lejos se escondían los naranjas, los rojos y los amarillos, marcando en el cielo la dualidad del universo infinitamente repetida, y los ojos de Heero miraban un cielo mas bien amatista, un cielo que lloraba, un cielo con inocencia y algo mas entre sus nubes, un sentimiento expresivo que salía de la misma alma, y aun que años después contara la historia nadie le creería el haber visto un resplandor cegador que le regreso de vida, una luz de esperanza y aliento, o simplemente de las fuerzas para moverse

el sonido del mar regreso y como las olas se estrellaban sobre la arena, sintió la brisa en sus piernas y el tibio contacto de un cuerpo sobre el suyo, un poco de dolor sobre su herida, y un extraño sentimiento en el corazón, vio al chico de la trenza llorando su anunciada muerte, se pregunto si realmente estaría muerto ahora...

pero Duo levanto el rostro al sentirse observado y chocaron sus miradas unos segundos, que raras sensaciones se apoderaban de el, aquella luz que podía representar mas que la oportunidad, si...quizá solo le habían dado tiempo de amar y ser amado, y luego morir en paz toda la eternidad, sus acciones ya no fueron medidas

se dejo llevar en el ultimo arrebato de vida, tomo al muchacho y le beso de nuevo sorprendiéndose a si mismo de la soltura y respuesta obtenida, como si todo prejuicio hubiera desaparecido, como si no hubiera pretexto para detenerles aquella noche

nada, nada podía cambiarlo

poco tiempo le tomo quitarse el uniforme y hacer lo mismo con el de su compañero piloto, poco tiempo le llevo mirarlo de arriba a abajo y encender su deseo, una libido creciente llena de un torbellino de desesperación, sus cuerpos sabían el tiempo que tenían para consumar su acto juvenil, cada caricia estaba medida sobre el espacio, todo predeterminado por fuerzas que jamás entendieron

Heero abrió las piernas al cielo esperando que las señales fueran claras en ambos idiomas, Duo quedo sorprendido por la iniciativa y por instinto protector quiso protegerlo del dolor mostrándole el su trasero redondo y delicado, terso como la cáscara de un durazno eh igual de deliciosa para los labios

Pero el japonés frunció el seño, que importaba un poco de dolor si podría llevarse consigo el placer a la eternidad, así que mirando las expresiones del americano llevo un dedo a su ano, dejándolo entrar eróticamente, Duo no protesto mas y se acomodo sobre esas piernas, se besaron y acariciaron un instante antes de entrar en el japonés, Duo desfallecía por la estreches que le ofrecían, su miembro entro hambriento comiendo de su interior, marcando camino en las paredes que se ajustaba a el perfectamente

Para Heero no hubo mas dolor que al sentir el abandono de Duo en su ano, pero excitado no podía medir con precisión en tan precioso y pequeño ano, hacia un calor sofocante entre sus cuerpos friccionados y su sudor recorría las mejillas de ambos, su pie se movía involuntario estirándose de placer, la sangre la sentía fluir hirviendo en todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su origen, llevo la mano para masturbarse y entonces esas oleadas compulsivas le llegaron anunciándole que pronto cedería, gimió y jadeo lo mas fuerte que pudo, su herida derramo sangre cuando se arqueaba de placer sobre la arena pero no les detuvo en su justa comunicación salvaje

Envuelto en un orgasmo su mente quedo en blanco con solo el goce, su estrecho ano se contrajo igual que sus demás músculos apresando deliciosamente a su intruso, exprimiendo el jugoso liquido blanquecino de su enemigo y derramándolo interiormente, fue como si le llenaran de una calidez nunca antes sentida, la sensación de consumado en todas las acciones amorosas y sexuales, ahora podía morir en paz...

Dejo de nuevo que la pesadez le consumiera el cuerpo, tenia unas terribles eh inevitables ganas de dormir, sus ojos le pesaron, estaba agotado...

Duo parpadeo unos segundos tratando de entender que eran todas esas maravillosas sensaciones que le provocaba este chico japonés, su miembro seguía adentro y se sonrojo cuando comenzó a excitarse de nuevo, así que lo saco lentamente, miro que el japonés le veía con atención, demasiado inmóvil a decir verdad...

Su corazón comenzó a latir preocupado, su miedo surgió de la nada, casi comienza a ponerse histérico sin saber que hacer

-"Hee...ro?...Heero?"- dijo con voz cortada y ronca mientras sus ojos le ardían, sus manos revisaron la herida que sangraba abierta de nuevo, el cuerpo estaba tibio pero comenzaban a enfriarse las extremidades, acaso...acaso...

estaba muerto?...

un gemido de dolor escapo de su garganta, y comenzó a darle un hipo de llanto sin control, sus ojos humedecieron sus mejillas y resbalaba hasta su pecho, trato de calmarse, dio bocanadas de aire

la brisa levanto un poco de la arena y silbo junto a las olas del mar entonando una melodía lenta y fría, con lagrimas en los ojos cerro los párpados del japonés, cerro las hermosas ventanas azules con su mano totalmente temblorosa, se sentó frente al cuerpo y comenzó a vestirlo de nuevo en silencio, cuidadosamente aplicando un toque de respeto al hacerlo, tardo varias horas en hacerlo, era mas fácil quitarlas que ponerlas se dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, cuando termino lo contemplo de nuevo, era tan lindo...era...

hacia un rato que también se había vestido, ahora solo contemplaba las estrellas en un mudo silencio, completamente solo en una pequeña isla, desierta seguramente según como recordaba el mapa, se pregunto como estaría el puerto, como estaría Sanya...la bailarina, si sobrevivirían sus compañeros, de nuevo se pregunto por que la gente moría, por que lo hacían sufrir..., por que las guerras!...

muchas cosas le revolvieron su cerebro casi infantil, después de un rato termino durmiendo fatigado, cediendo al sueño sobre su cama de arena, Duo jamás se daría cuenta de las débiles pero existentes respiraciones.

Cuando salió el sol en una nueva mañana, y las olas bajaron su marea dejando ver a los hombres en el bote a motor que patrullaba las islas, lentamente se acercaron a la playa donde vieron dos cuerpos sobre la arena, un joven rubio apretó su arma con cautela esperando no encontrar mas combate pero su sorpresa se noto en su seño al ver a su amigo Duo,

-" ES DUO!"- grito emocionado señalando frenéticamente la playa, los demás soldados miraron con detenimiento, si era Duo y otro tipo, solo una cosa se albergo en su esperanza de encontrarlo vivo

el rubio salto al agua cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca, corrió con los pantalones mojados y pesados por la arena que se pegaba y le hundía las botas como una trampa, pero aun así llego lo muy rápido a su objetivo,

-"DUO, dime que estas bien viejo!"- se arrodillo junto al durmiente

Duo abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Mike William justo encima de el, estaba desconcertado y le dolía por alguna razón su cuello, luego recordó todo pero se contuvo de decir algo, debía tal ves quedarse esa experiencia en lo mas profundo de su ser pensó llevando su mano a la altura de su pecho,

-"estas bien, te duele algo!"-

le contesto con un suave y hiriente –"no..."-

-"seguro!"- Mike lo miro con sus ojos verdes esperando encontrar algo

-"si estoy bien..., que sucedió?"-

-"atacaron el puerto..."- la voz del rubio cambio su tono de alegría por el sombrío y ronco sonido de la rigidez

-"hay heridos?"- pregunto con autentica preocupación

-"viejo...hay miles de muertos..."-

quedaron en silencio y el rubio fijo su mirada en el otro cuerpo –"y este que?..."- señalo

-"es...es el japonés que me ataco, era un buen piloto..."-

-"como sea..., hay que ir al puerto a que te den una revisada vale?"-

Ambos se levantaron de la arena y los demás soldados les alcanzaron, alguien le dio una manta a Duo para abrigarse del frió matinal y lo guiaron hasta el bote, entre todos cargaron el vació cuerpo del japonés, tenían ordenes de llevar a cualquiera que encontraran vivo o muerto..., después de todo el cuerpo muerto de un japonés podría representar información valiosa

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la otra playa donde ya les esperaban enfermeras y doctores que atendían cuerpos de heridos, hacían falta medicamentos y demás pero valientes se encargaban de mantener el control, dando ordenes y asistiendo

Un doctor se acerco a ellos, le dio una rápida mirada a Duo y dijo –"llévenlo al área 6, este no tiene nada grave"-

Entonces las enfermeras jalaron a Duo para que las siguiera pero el no tenia ganas de alejarse del japonés, sentía que tal ves pudiera ocurrir un milagro, tal ves el japonés no había muerto o como un dios divino regresaba a sus brazos, una tierna ilusión donde el no era su acecino si no su amante, pero fue obligado a seguir y no volteo a atrás mientras lo hacia

Fue una lastima...de ser así hubiera podido ver el milagro

-"que es esto?..."- dijo el doctor señalando sorprendido al cuerpo del japonés

-"un muerto...además es un maldito amarillo"- Mike desenfundo su pistola y amenazaba con dispararle de nuevo al cadáver, pero la mano del medico lo detuvo

-"No!...esta...esta vivo..."- se acerco aun mas y toco el cuello, si ahí estaba ese débil y confuso pulso, acerco su oído a los labios del chico solo para cerciorarse de que podía escuchar las dificultosas respiraciones-"rápido llévenlo a la área 1, ya! Ya! Es urgente!"-

ambos estuvieron separados por 40 m. Durante una semana, Duo Maxwell fue dado de alta y re integrado a la armada, peleo en diferentes misiones hasta que el 3 de junio 1942 desapareció, cinco días después fue dado de baja y identificado muerto en la batalla de "Midway"

en cuanto a Heero Yuy, fue dado de alta del hospital militar dos meses después, fue interrogado y llevado a Estados Unidos al campo de concentración en Texas, sufrió abusos físicos de parte de los prisioneros alemanes hasta que termino la guerra, jamás pudo regresar al Japón...

Esa mañana las playas de Hawai se llenaron con la sangre de 2086 soldados (y uno que otro civil), 749 heridos y 22 desaparecidos...

La asestada japonesa logro terminar con los acorazados Arizona y Oklahoma, el California, Wets Virginia, Nevada, y el Tennessee fueron reparados para batallas posteriores, dejaron inservibles 188 aviones americanos.

Después de la derrota japonesa en "Midway", los aliados toman el control del pacifico.

**El buzón de Lady:**

**Shanty: finales felices!...jajajaja pues ya deberían saber que no...además así es la guerra no, el final feliz es cuando alguno sobreviva, no todo color rosa jajaja, gracias por el review, te admiro por leer en otro idioma **

Valsed: nombre que pocas pero sinceras palabras...jajaja gracias 

**Dark angel 02: emm...déjame ver...me estas diciendo o...chantajeado con los reviews! Jajajajaajajaja chale ah donde nos lleva el mundo, espero que este sea mas largo que el otro...**

Jotaru Aya Y.M: jajajaja mis fics siempre causan ese impacto...JAJAJAJAJA nah broma, que bueno que te gustara y espero que este capitulo también lo haga 

**Kary: mi querida hermanita...NO ME MATES, si lo se, lo siento...(haciéndole reverencias) Gomen, Gomen Sai, ya se que dije "final feliz para el capitulo dos" pero es que no me pude resistir a voltear la tortilla como tu en la muerte de Dorothy , es una represalia jajajajajajaja, un beso grande chiquis haber si lo lees..., nos vemos en msn!**

**Bueno pocas personas lo leyeron...pero se les agradece...sobre todo que escriban comentarios, quiero decirles que este capitulo tuvo muchos atentados, pero por fin (después de una noche en vela) pude terminarlo, editar y corregirlo y listo para que lo lean **

**Tengo muchas ganas de saber que piensan de este capitulo, así que déjame Review!**

**Att. Lady Une Barton**


	4. TraizexMiliardo

Marzo de 1940, Grânari, Rumania

Un joven limpiaba sus runas debajo de un árbol, su caballo descansaba a un lado y su elegante uniforme le daba importancia a un campesino como el, criado bajos las reglas estrictas de su padre, ciertamente su alemán no era bueno, pero había pasado exitoso su examen, su cabello avellanado estaba cubierto por su gorra juego a su uniforme gris,

sus padres estaban muy orgullosos por el, los árboles se mecieron con el viento, se levanto y subió a su corcel blanco, sencillamente hermoso, tomo el estandarte de metal y lo alzo orgulloso, espoleo el caballo con las botas un poco debajo de las rodillas, negras y relucientes.

Traize Khushrenada Dietrich, tenia dos años de no pisar su tierra, cabalgaba sobre las praderas apurando su paso, recorrió los viejos caminos, salto las charcas y se dejo emocionar, llego con la velocidad de un rayo hasta el campamento, se encargo muy bien de su caballo y salto hasta su catre

El joven que dormía a un lado se despertó sobresaltado mirando paranoico su entorno, entonces después de ubicarse soltó un bufido para su compañero no sin antes insultarlo brevemente.

Traize tomo su libro favorito eh intento leer, pero estaba tan contento que no pudo ni con la primera palabra, tomo las cartas de su madre revisando nuevamente cada parte, podía incluso ver figuras formadas casualmente con las letras, los párrafos y los signos, ya después de un rato se aburrió, por lo que llevo su mano al pecho una ves mas, sintió el fino escudo bordado en su uniforme, y las palabras de ese día le vinieron a la mente,

"Yo te juro, Führer y Canciller del Reich, fidelidad y valor. Prometo obediencia hasta la muerte a ti y a los superiores por ti designados. Que Dios me ayude"-

sonrió, aun escuchaba los himnos a sus espaldas, muerto de cansancio se durmió en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de gloria y fama, recuerdos en la vieja Alemania de sus ancestros, sus propios y únicos recuerdos.

Despertó muy temprano cuando su capitán les pateo las camas, se ducho con agua fría en las regaderas instaladas, se vistió con su uniforme limpio, le dio de comer a Epyon y listo para su paseo volvió a la cabalgata por los prados, esta ves tomando su dirección al norte, en compañía del soldado que dormía en la cama de aun lado.

Llevaban ya tiempo platicando, los temas se agotaron y llegaron a la parte que su compañero odiaba, y que por algún motivo Traize se esforzaba en tomar.

"entonces...tienes pesadillas?"- pregunto el joven Traize mirando a su perdido amigo

"si, todo el tiempo..., sabes...hace mucho que no creo en los ideales..., lo pierdes todo en un combate real"- Franz Braum miraba los campos de cultivo allá en la lejanía , tenia cierto toque de melancolía en sus palabras,- "Traize...vine escapando de la guerra...pero se que no tardara en alcanzarnos..."-

"jajaja estas loco, que acaso no crees en el poder del hombre prefecto!"- Traize se rio con ganas y acelero su marcha

su risa aun se oía a la distancia, Franz suspiro, no había nada que cambiara el pensamiento de los nacionalistas, en especial de estos, los recién egresados soldados de elite de alguna comarca perdida en el mapa, lejos de Alemania, los "_Volksdeutschen"(1) _, sedientos de combates y llenos de inexperiencia, el también espoleo su caballo para darle alcance.

llegaron a una pequeña casita al mas puro estilo rumano, de esa arquitectura antigua tipo edad media , con un pozo a unos metros, el molino rodeado de sembradíos; de ella salieron dos figuras bajas y cansadas, los padres de Traize, Ágatha Dietrich y Gustav Khusrenada

el joven los abrazo sediento de su cariño, y ambos lo recibieron con infinita alegría, la madre con algunas lagrimas perladas sobre su mejillas llenas de arrugas, cuando la euforia del recuentro hubo finalizado entraron a la modesta casa, era suficiente mente cómoda para gente pobre de las montañas

Franz se sentó en una silla y miro el fuego mientras escuchaba a la mujer parlotear de lo joven y guapo que era su hijo, en cambio el padre se había mantenido callado, viéndolo de manera muy fija, atento a sus movimientos, si... el padre lo vigilaba muy de cerca, seguro que no veían mucha gente de fuera.

"y tu?"- pregunto la cortante voz del hombre

"me llamo Franz Braum, vengo de Munich"-

"que relación tienes con Traize"-

"padre..."-

"cállate, deja que responda"-

Traize frunció los labios pero respeto la palabra de su padre, como siempre desde que recordaba, aun que estaba seguro de cual era el tipo de pregunta

"pues...es mi amigo, lo conozco de este unidad, nos juntamos para entrar a Rumania"-

"antes donde estabas!"- pregunto el padre con el seño fruncido, como juzgándole para darle una aceptación

"estaba de servicio, soy veterano de la _"blitzkrieg"_ (2), pero me pude trasladar gracias a un tío en el alto mando"-

"y le das la espalda a la madre patria!"- pregunto horrorizada la mujer

"no señora..., pero usted no imagina el horror de la batalla, y es mejor que Traize no la conozca"- Franz suspiro, siempre era lo mismo, siempre le acusarían de traidor, si no fuera por ese tío suyo...hace mucho que lo hubieran matado

"Bah, tonterías, Alemania tiene todas las de ganar, ya veras..."- dijo el padre con fastidio,-"lo que necesita mi hijo es un verdadero combate, tiene que ser un hombre como su padre, solo espero que no te incomode con su "enfermedad""-

"cual enfermedad?"- pregunto curioso, Traize parecía muy sano..

"padre..."- Traize se sonrojo

"no te lo ah dicho?...bueno es mejor que lo sepas de su padre que de algún vecino"- el hombre miro a su mujer, la cual asintió afirmativamente,-"es medio raro..., le gusta tocarse con otros hombres, le gustan esas cosas de marica"-

"padre...yo.."-

"pense que el ejercito lo iba enderezar, pero al verle llegar acompañado..de otro hombre...pensé que..."-

Franz miro a su amigo sorprendido, pues el ejercito había echo un magnifico trabajo, bueno no era cualquier ejercito claro, eran de la "Waffen Ss", la elite..., las fuerzas especiales, lo mejor de lo mejor, y por un instante fugas se sintió orgulloso de eso, pero se desvaneció por completo por una preocupación enorme

Si Traize no se cuidaba ...estaría en peligro

"señor...seria bueno que no lo comentara con otros chicos de la tropa, es mejor dejarlo aquí entre nosotros.."-

"si, tienes razón, es parte de la vergüenza de la familia, pero mi hijo se ah arreglado, se lo debo al _Führer"_-

"s s..si..." -dijo dudoso

"ah esos extranjeros..."- dijo la mujer mientras cosía una camisa muy blanca y hermosa

"cuales extranjeros?"- pregunto Traize desesperado de cambiar el tema

"ah es verdad, tu no conoces a los extranjero que compraron las tierras monte arriba"- dijo su padre con mucha molestia

"son un chico, mas o menos de tu edad, y una chica pequeña, sin duda son ricos, ahora tiene la mas grande de las tierras de viñedos del pueblo"-

"tal ves deberíamos darles una visita mañana"- dijo Traize mirando a su compañero

"es verdad..., ah pero ahora será mejor regresar a las barracas"-

"se van!"-

"si señora, nadie tiene permitido venir, nos escapamos, por que teníamos que pasear a los corceles"-

"esta bien entonces, hijo mío te extrañaremos"-

la mujer los cargo de comida y vino caseros en un paquete envuelto, lo guardaron y se despidieron una ves mas de la mujer

De regreso Traize miro el gran castillo que se asomaba por la colina, seguro los ricos habían comprado aquel castillo, y sobre todo se hacían ricos con sus recursos, si ...eso tenían que investigarlo, pero ahora era muy noche para eso.

Rumania tenia un clima frió, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando la neblina amaneció con el sol, un oscuro paisaje que inspirara novelas acerca de místicas y horribles criaturas nocturnas, pero para el, era la paz y tranquilidad que buscaba

Este lugar perdido de la modernidad, un pueblo atrasado, al que apenas llegaban los nuevos ordenes mundiales, con su pequeño y mísero ejercito, su dictador de adorno y su realeza extinta (lo ultimo lo inquietaba un poco, pero hasta ese día no había problema); apoyados por la gran Alemania , aun que ese apoyo se había convertido ante sus azules ojos en un dominio total.

Si, estaba preocupado, pero pensando estar seguro mas lejos de la guerra en Francia y Polonia, había escapado a este nuevo refugio, su nombre y sangre inglesa lo habían llevado hasta las Eslavas tierras Rumanas;

Así es como el Marques Milliardo Peacecraft había comprado los viñedos mas grandes, condicionado un castillo viejo y desabitado y se había mudado con su única familia, su pequeña hermana

Ese día salía al jardín, con sus pantalones bombachos color negro, y la gran camisola blanca, el chaleco le completaba el traje típico, su cabello largo y rubio estaba atado en una coleta, así solo parecía un hombre pobre y normal.

Las ventanas de la mansión se abrieron y por ellas una niña rubia asomo su cabeza, sonriendo a su hermano, entonces una música comenzó a sonar, habían traído sus discos de acetato favoritos y con ellos bailaban todas las noches para olvidar que podían estar en peligro

Por que Relena solo veía la verdad que su hermano no admitía, se habían quedado atrapados en la vieja Rumania, seria imposible cruzar a Inglaterra, no podían mandar ni recibir mensajes, nada, estaban perdidos en mitad de guerra

Pero su hermano seguía jugando a ser el granjero, seguía con su actitud aliviada, y parecía no querer creer que un día, entrarían militares o civiles a su mansión, destruirían todos sus recuerdos y se robarían las joyas familiares

A ella en el mejor de los casos la violarían y dejarían vivir, pero el moriría, además la gente del pueblo los odiaba, a pesar de haber llegado hace poco.

El disco dejo de tocar, y ella regreso al aparato para poner otro disco de Jazz, la ventana le mostraba el camino, completamente alejado de la ciudad

Dos figuras cabalgaban hacia ellos, su uniforme los delataba, eran dos hombres de la "Maria Theresa", la caballería montada formada por alemanes extranjeros,

"MILIIIII, CORRE MILI, VIENE SOLDADOS, VIENEN!"- grito desde la ventana, su hermano que llevaba un carreta volteo al camino, pero en ves de alertarse, sonrió complacido y camino para recibir a las inesperadas visitas

"buenos días..."-

"buenos..."- dijo Franz bajando de su caballo, Traize lo siguió

"en que puede ayudarlos un granjero como yo?"-

"tu cuerpo es demasiado delicado para ser un granjero"-

Miliardo comenzó a sudar frió

"no, se equivoca, no es lo que usted piensa"-

"esta tratando de decir que nos equivocamos!"-

"jajaja no, claro que no"-

"se ríe de mi?"- pregunto Traize con una extraña molestia en su rostro, en su interior se debatían unos sentimientos terriblemente equívocos

"reirce de un rostro tan hermoso, jajaja no lo creo"-

Franz miro a su amigo, lo miro bien, estaba sonriendo al extranjero, mientras este le devolvía la mirada, esto era malo, muy malo

"basta caballero!"- la advertencia iba dirigida a ambos, aun que cada quien la recibió a su modo –"quiero ver sus papeles de inmediato"- se endureció su voz

el hombre de cabello largo y rubio entro corriendo a su casa, en busca de sus famosos papeles, aun que claro, tenían unos falsos

Franz miro a su amigo de nuevo,-"que sucede, acaso ese hombre te coqueteaba?"-

"estas celoso?"-pregunto atrevidamente

"Claro que no, pero...compórtate hombre, pensé que estabas curado"-

"y lo estoy..., estas delirando Franz, el tipo no me coqueteaba, solo intenta salvar su pellejo"-

"si, pero…."- no muy convencido se callo debido a que el rubio regresaba, su pequeña hermana detrás de el

"aquí los tengo herr (4)…"-

"Traize…"-

"Herr Traize"- murmuro su nombre con un encanto muy sensual, Traize los sostuvo unos momentos pero no dejaba de ver fijamente al extranjero, demasiado fijas sus miradas, explorándose mutuamente, Franz cada ves mas molesto arrebato los documentos

los leyó con atención, buscando algún error para poder llevarlos arrestados a ambos, que los investigaran sobre todo en caso de tener algún secreto, por que estaba seguro que tenían uno, si no, de donde sacarían el dinero para tan grande mansión¿tan solo de las cosechas del vino, pero ahora no tenia la demando deseada, el vino francés estaba siendo muy explotado, no tenia sentido…

Franz regreso su mirada a la escena, Traize seguía embelezado por el joven, su acento era demasiado notorio, probablemente ingles, aun que sus papeles dijeran que provenía de otro pueblo de Rumania, un poco mas alejado

"asi que vienen de Sovata…."-

"Si.."- respondió con seguridad aun que solo empeorando la mentira

"No pareces ser Rumano, menos de Sovata..., Ahí los muchachos usan el cabello muy corto…"-

"en serio?...no lo creo….todos lo usan largo…., bueno yo lo uso largo por que….es un …por que me veo bien"- el pobre Miliardo no sabia como inventar una mentira creíble

"Deja al joven, tiene razón en dos cosas, En Sovata usan así el cabello, y se ve muy hermoso así"- dijo Traize

"tu no te metas Traize"-

" Soy Rumano de nacimiento, me dices que no se distinguir las costumbres de los pueblos"-

Franz frunció el seño, Traize estaba comportándose como un idiota, sin lógica, pero era su amigo, después lo reprendería

"no digo eso…., todo en orden joven Carol Ionesco"- regreso los papeles a Miliardo

"que bello nombre tiene usted joven Carol…"-

"Traize, tenemos cosas que hacer!"- Franz tomo a Traize de la chaqueta y lo condujo hasta su caballo, a empujones logro que subiera

"Herr Traize, si usted pudiera…"- Miliardo se quedo callado mirando sus papeles falsos, con su nombre falso, y su inventada vida

"si dígame?"-

"si usted gusta venir a tomar el te, mañana por la tarde"-

"joven Carol, usted me honra, claro que estaré aquí"-

"Que!"- Franz no podía creer esto, que no estaba en su sano juicio!

"hasta pronto entonces…."-

los hermanos entraron por las puertas, y corrieron secretamente a las ventanas para verlos partir, Franz aun confundido, molesto y enojado no podía decir nada, no sabia por donde empezar

"se lo que piensas"- dijo Traize en medio del silencio, mientras cabalgaban por en medio de unos árboles muy frondosos

"Que pienso?"- dijo Franz de manera muy rasposa

"que estoy actuando mal, y estas enojado, pero escucha, se que piensas que ocultan algo, yo también lo creo…"-

"si claro, y tu manera de apoyarme es restarme autoridad…"-

"somos de igual rango"-

"si pero ese joven y la niña no me miraran con respeto"-

"eso es lo que realmente te molesta?. Pues lo siento, pero quiero indagar en su secreto, es por eso que actué así, no pienses que quiero tener algo con ese joven, no me gusta…tan los hombres, ni ese, ni ninguno…"-

"Traize, sabes lo que le hacen a los muchachos como tu en Berlin…"- Traize negó con la cabeza, y Franz continuo con su voz rasposa-" los encarcelan, los ponen a trabajar, los maltratan y los violan, pero sobre todo, los matan…son perseguidos, son tachados, imagina a las familias!"-

"Eso no importa, ahora estoy en una misión para el Reich"-

"Traize, por dios, esta bien…..has lo que quieras, mañana yo no vendré contigo, por que no soporto pensar lo que te depara el futuro con esas acciones, tampoco te denuncio yo mismo, por que te aprecio mas de lo que te imaginas"-

" Franz…., descuida…no sucederá nada malo…"- Traize sonrió a su mejor amigo y continuaron hasta llegar a las barracas, parecía muy seguro de sus palabras, aun que por dentro lo consumiera el miedo.

"Miliardo, estas loco!"-

"tranquila Relena, parece una buena persona"-

"y como invitarlo a tomar el te, es como gritar, hola somos ingleses!"-

"perdoname, lo olvide"-

"esos sujetos no son idiotas, de seguro ya lo saben…"-

"pero no parecen malos!"-

"El león no es como lo pintan Miliardo, ellos no parecen malos….según tu..., pero si lo son, son Alemanes, tu leíste el periódico, recuerdas!"- Relena estaba muy preocupada, la niña tenia una conducta muy seria, como si de una señora se tratase, regañando a su hermano mayor, que a diferencia se comportaba como un niño

"Mañana serviré Café…"- fue una simple divagación que por fin desespero a su hermana, la niña salio dando un tremendo portazo que retumbo en toda la casa-" umm Relena se preocupa mucho, esto de la guerra la pone muy estresada, ya no debería leer esos periódicos, desde mañana se lo prohibiré…"-

se levanto del sillón, y apago el fonógrafo, ya era demasiado tarde para volver al trabajo, hoy se dormiría temprano

Por la mañana Traize tuvo practica, marcharon sin ninguna dirección, corrieron a los caballos para ejercitar sus músculos, y construyeron un puesto de observación a la salida del pueblo, que en su opinión no era necesario

"para que ponemos esto, quien nos va atacar….los Soviéticos, jajajajajajaja"- todos los soldados comenzaron a reír, tenia ya casi un 9 meses del pacto de no agresión con la Unión soviética. Parecía que serian uno de sus grandes aliados….

Ya por la tarde Traize tuvo el día libre, por lo que se dirigió a las duchas, el agua helada refrescaba un poco su cuerpo, quedo bien limpio y se puso el uniforma mas impecable de su armario, peino su cabello y se baño con la colonia, incluso afeito su barba. Y cuando estuvo seguro de verse bien salio de la barraca

Afuera Franz participaba con los demás muchachos en una carrera de obstáculos, había mucho dinero sobre una gorra

"me voy…"- le anuncio discretamente

Franz se quito la chaqueta, y después la camisa.-"que bien…"-

"me pones atención?…"-

"si claro….que te vaya bien"-

Franz corrió con sus compañeros, dejo a Traize con las palabras aun en la boca, seguro aun estaba enfadado y poco convencido

"gracias…."- le murmuro al aire

de camino se sintió solitario, como el día en que conoció a Franz, ambos cabalgaban juntos sin hablar, sin mirarse en el silencio de la marcha, hasta que la broma de su compañero les saco la risa a ambos, se vieron mutuamente y siguieron riendo, ahora ya con el hielo derretido, por que comenzaron a platicarse muchas cosas

llego mas rápido de lo esperado, enlazo a Epyon en un árbol cercano y se acerco a la puerta nervioso, dio un par de golpes en ella, y de inmediato Carol estaba parado sonriéndole

"pase por favor…"-

"como esta usted hoy?"- pregunto cortésmente, mientras Miliardo le pedía con ambas manos su saco y la gorra

"bastante bien, que tal usted Herr Traize?"-

"algo cansado, pero no pensaba perderme su invitación"-

"oh discúlpeme si lo hice venir en mal momento"-

"para nada"-

"tome asiento por favor, debe estar muy cansado, el ejercito es muy duro no?"-

"algunas veces…"- dijo Traize

"se ve usted muy bien de uniforme, además siempre eh pensado que los Alemanes se ven muy elegantes…"-

"aquí entre nosotros, soy mitad Alemán…"-

"en serio?...sabe….yo soy Ingles…"- _Ups…le dije la verdad…solo espero no lo tome mal…_

"si, me doy cuenta…, ese acento suyo es muy distintivo"-

"desde cuando lo sabe?"-

"desde ayer que le conocí"-

"y por que me cubrió, su compañero lucia enfadado"-

"por que usted tiene algo muy curioso"-

"si seguimos así, me enamorare pronto de usted…"-

"Asi como?..."-

Miliardo se sonrojo como un tomate clonado con una manzana y una sandia.

"joven Carol…"-

"me…me llamo…Miliardo… Peacecraft"-

"vaya…miente demasiado, tal ves lo que dijo sobre nosotros es mentira también"-

"No, es que usted sabe…hay que tomar medidas…son tiempos de guerra"- Miliardo se acerco y le tomo la mano.-"en lo de enamorarme de usted no miento….creo…..creo que ya sucedió"-

Traize apretó la mano de Miliardo, se acercaron lo suficiente para un beso, sus respiraciones chocaron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron

Y Relena entro en ese momento por la puerta del pasillo

"Miliardo!"- dijo muy sorprendida

"oh dios Relena…"-

Y comenzó una interminable disputa entre los hermanos, Traize dejo de comprender cuando comenzaron a hablar en Ingles, pero la niña parecía muy enfadada, casi loca de ira

"Fräulein (4) Relena…"- dijo el para llamar la atención de la chica.-"que le tiene tan molesta?"-

"Usted por supuesto!"-

"pero que eh echo para ganarme su enojo?"-

"Usted no entiende….son cosas de Miliardo!"-

"Relena, siempre has sabido que soy homosexual…no hagas escándalo por eso"- Miliardo estaba avergonzado

"pones en peligro nuestras vidas!"-

"vete de aquí pequeña exagerada, ve a dormir o has algo!"-

"degenerado!"- fue lo ultimo que grito Relena

"lo siento muchísimo Herr Traize…"- una duda se albergo en su pensamiento, dejándole sentimientos desagradables como el miedo a ser rechazado, como cuando vivía en Inglaterra y sus vecinos hablaban de el.-"tal ves lo incomodo con esto…yo solito me hice la idea de que usted me correspondía pero…"-

"no tengo idea de lo que habla…"-

"me refiero a que….si usted tiene gusto por los varones…"-

"algunas veces….pero usted es demasiado lindo para resistirme a su encanto"-

"Oh ….gracias Herr Traize"-

"Hermoso joven Miliardo….puede que yo no tenga la suficiente experiencia, se nota que viene de la ciudad, yo solo soy un granjero, pero aun así…..me gustaría que fuera mi amante…"- Traize se sonrojo pero se mantuvo fijo, expectante de la respuesta, con su porte elegante

"Oh dios Herr Traize, por un momento pensé que no lo pediría!"-

Miliardo se levanto de su silla y abrazo el fornido cuerpo del militar, fue cogido en esos tiernos brazos que acariciaron sus caderas.

A veces cuando deseas algo, no hay manera de detenerlo, no importa cuales sean las creencias, o cuantas veces te mientas y trates de negar que sientes, cuantas cubiertas inventes a tu alrededor, al final el negarlo carecerá de sentido, será otra mentira que se lleve el aire.

La camisa parda de Traize se deslizo hasta el piso, las insignias y adornos cayeron de igual manera, mientras Miliardo sujetaba las grandes y lustradas botas militares, forcejeando con ellas por no querer salir de los pies de su dueño, y cuando lo hubo logrado el pantalón voló lejos de la cama.

De un momento a otro habían llegado a la habitación con una intención poco inocente, sus manos se acariciaban, sus piernas se entrelazaron, sus sentidos exaltados, con el corazón dando la cara por ellos, hay momentos en los que es mejor desconectar el cerebro y dejarse llevar, ellos no eran los perfectos amantes pero lo intentaban con cada beso.

Tan romántico y dulce como un soneto, paseándose rítmicamente por su cuerpo, a veces tiene arrebatos de pasión, con notas graves igual que los gemidos de sus gargantas, envueltos en su propia música, bailando interminablemente

Y de una estocada su miembro corrompe su entrada, un lugar calido jamás explorado, y reclama su nombre entrando varias veces, sus voces se funden en un _"te amo", _Traize en una cabalgata nocturna recorre las piernas de otro hombre, cada roce los une. Y todo tiene sentido, las respuestas llegan antes del orgasmo.

La noche se ilumina, sus corazones florecen, ambos terminan, caen uno encima del otro, muy juntos se cubren con una manta. La neblina comienza a cubrir la madrugada, y el tiempo tiene rato que dejo de correr. Se quedan dormidos.

Esa misma noche mientras ellos se amaban, del otro lado del continente, una feroz batalla comenzaba, desde el cielo llegaban los invasores Alemanes, tomando posición entre los molinos holandeses. Mientras que los bombardeos destruían la ciudad, y el puerto de la haya era destruido, una noche agitada en violencia, y cuando la mañana despertó a los holandeses estos ya estaban bajo el poderío Alemán, la maquina de guerra continuaba con su expansión.

En la mañana del 10 de mayo de 1940 el periódico dominical anunciaba la muerte, con letras grandes y llamativas, "Holanda Cae!...

Traize regresa igual de silencioso que el día de ayer, pero ahora no se siente solo, de echo se siente lleno de vida, feliz como hacia mucho no estaba, en el cuartel los muchachos lo embroman, ríen tratando de adivinar el aspecto de la "chica" con la que durmió, Franz no puede evitar molestarse.

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo cuando uno la esta pasando bien, parecía que apenas ayer Traize conocía a Miliardo, y que tenían unas horas de hacer el amor sobre una ciénaga primaveral, oh que corrían como dos niños aventando bolas de nieve, parecía poco tiempo en si, pero el mundo seguía, el tiempo corría, los meses se terminaron y paso un año…

El mejor año de sus vidas, celebraron en privado, bebieron del vino cosechado por ambos, bailaron jazz como cuando Miliardo vivía en Inglaterra eh iba a clubs secretos para homosexuales, hicieron el amor muchas veces, se disfrutaron al máximo….

La puerta es tocada con desesperación, Traize asoma el rostro por una ventana, afuera se encuentra Franz, con el rostro lívido. Baja corriendo las escaleras que pronto aprendió de memoria, cada escalón era un recuerdo, abre la puerta

"Que sucede, estas bien?"-

"tenemos que irnos, deprisa!"- ordeno nervioso

"por que?"-

"hoy pasaran revista en el cuartel, además están llegando reservas y tropas, algunos panzers, sabes lo que significa?"-

"no…, no entiendo"-

"nos enviaran al frente, estoy seguro"-

"que?...a donde?..."-

"no lo se!"-

"debes estar paranoico, aun que si tenemos que estar listos entonces vamos, supongo no hay tiempo"-

Traize arreglo su uniforme y tomo su gorra del perchero, ambos salieron deprisa a montar a sus respectivos caballos

"Traize, a donde vas?"- grito Miliardo desde la ventana

"Tengo algo urgente, nos vemos después"- levanto la mano en despedida y las dos figuras salieron al galope

el pueblo era un caos total, carros militares, motos, tanques, caballos, y muchos hombres armados, bajaban cajas repletas de suministros, y todos se movían como una colonia de hormigas preparándose para la siguiente campaña

llegaron justo a tiempo para la revisión, sus superiores inspeccionaron todo, y les hicieron examen medico a los caballos, mientras ellos eran entrevistados uno por uno

"nombre?"- pregunto el hombre sentado en un escritorio improvisado al aire libre

" Traize Khushrenada Dietrich"-

"de que compañía?"-

" XXII Freiwilligen-Kavallerie Division der SS "Maria Theresa"(5)."-

"que tal sus vacaciones joven?"- pregunto el hombre escribiendo en la maquina

"señor?...no comprendo"- Traize tenia el rostro descompuesto, el sudor corría de su cien

"si, usted sabe, como su compañía no ah visto combate, imagino que hicieron de las suyas en este pueblo, debo decir que a los del alto mando casi olvidan que los dejaron aquí"-

"ah…si …señor…"- Traize no imaginaba la finalidad de estas preguntas, pero suspiro al darse cuenta que no tenían nada que ver con Miliardo

"como esta físicamente?"-

"sano"-

"y su cartilla no tiene ningún sello, hijo…"-

"si pero…no me atrevo a pedir mi cambio señor"-

"no se preocupe, mas que de ganar la cruz de hierro, sea un héroe nacional"-

El hombre estampo un sello sobre su cartilla, era la firma que acreditaba

"iras al frente.."- fue lo ultimo que dijo el hombre, antes que otros dos soldados quitaran al pobre y impactado Traize de la silla

unas horas mas tarde, los amigos se sentaron sobre sus camas, ambos en silencio.

"entonces?..."- pregunto preocupado Franz

"pues iré"-

"Traize, puedo escribirle una carta a mi tío, puede que tarde un poco de tiempo el sacarnos de las listas, pero estoy seguro que podrá"-

"no, esta bien…iré al frente…"-

"pero, no sabes lo que dices"-

"ya tome una decisión"-

"esta bien…., yo iré contigo"- Franz se levanto de su cama y se sentó justo aun lado de Traize

"tu puedes salvarte!"-

"pero no quiero dejar solo a mi amigo"-

"Franz….yo…gracias por ser mi amigo, pero no hay que ser pesimistas, puede que nos salvemos ambos, yo se que eres muy escurridizo, saldremos de esta"- le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro

tuvieron una semana muy dura, los entrenaron en todo tipo de cosas, no tuvieron ni un descanso en la semana, ni siquiera los dejaron salir de las barracas, hasta el siguiente sábado, Traize pudo tramitar un permiso, cosa que jamás había necesitado antes, tardo mucho en estar listo, y Franz había dicho algunas mentiras para cubrirle

pero todo valió la pena cuando beso los tiernos labios de Miliardo, tenerlo sobre su piernas le hizo olvidar la realidad, platicar con el lo relajo, verlo por unas horas

"Milie…"- murmuro Traize desesperado por que su rubio de cabello largo se detuviera, dejara de robarle besos, dejara de tentarlo, si comenzaban el no podría irse hasta terminar, y simplemente tenia que regresar al cuartel a tiempo

"por que no…"-

"tengo que ir a dormir al cuartel"-

"por que, por que están tan estrictos, tiene que ver con las tropas que llegaron, sucede algo?"- Miliardo se sentó en la cama asustado

"la verdad si….partiremos en campaña, sonaran idiotas las ordenes, pero hay que ir al frente soviético"-

"pero que hay del pacto firmado, se supone que Alemania y la Unión soviética son aliados"-

"ah…yo que se…ordenes son ordenes"- respondió resignado

"cuando te vas!"-

"en un par de semanas, puede que no te vea en todo ese tiempo"-

"no te vayas!"-

"me matarían si me quedo, seria traición"-

"promete que volverás!"-

"volvere, lo juro"-

se dieron un beso largo y tierno, después siguieron platicando, dos horas mas tarde, los 3 habitantes de la casa cenaban tranquilamente

"Herr Traize, admito que me acostumbre a su presencia, y puede que hasta le extrañe"- dijo Relena con cierto toque cómico

"vaya pensé que jamás me aceptaría como pretendiente de su hermano"-

"no me había dado el tiempo para conocerlo, Miliardo tenia razón, usted no es malo"-

"pero tengo mi sentido del deber, por eso iré a pelear"- Traize tenia un brillo en sus ojos

"puede ir, pero aquí tendrá un hogar donde regresar"-

"muchas gracias Fräulein Relena"- Traize sonrió a la chica

y cuando termino miro el reloj sobre la pared, ya era hora de volver, no quería que le dieran un castigo administrativo o algo peor

"tal ves no pueda venir en los siguientes días…."-

"no importa, cuando partas estaré en el pueblo para despedirte, como a los otros muchachos"-

" solo ten cuidado, mis padres podrían estar ahí también"-

"ire con Relena"-

"quiero que te cuides y que no te preocupes por mi, te escribiré a nombre de tu hermana, así no sospecharan"-

"sera difícil no preocuparme, pero escuchare la radio y esperare tus cartas"-

se abrazaron, y Traize murmuro en el cuello de su hombre, -_"te amo"_, salio de la casa y se alejo sin mirar atrás. Sentía en el profundo de su pecho que dejaba lo mejor de su vida en esa casa, en ese pueblo……y el tenia que volver!

Al día siguiente volvió a estar lleno de obligaciones, y como esperaba no pudo irlo a ver, la semana después de esa sucedió lo mismo, solo que el 22 de junio de 1941, Alemania le declaro oficialmente la guerra a la Unión de Republicas Socialistas Soviéticas

Y la marcha en campaña fue prevista para el 23 de ese mes, Traize marchaba hacia la salida del pueblo, Franz a su lado, ambos cargando sus mochilas y los rifles. Los corceles siguiendo sus pasos, la gente del pueblo victoreaba a sus hijos, a los muchachos que partían por una Europa unificada, no tenia mucho sentido sacrificar a sus hijos por un ideal impuesto, pero aun que se negaran no había opción alguna

Miliardo corría buscando entre las filas a su querido amante, lo encontró y por mas que grito su nombre, el ruido de la gente se trago su sonido, como todos mantenía la esperanza de verle marchar de regreso

Los dos jóvenes atravesaron Ucrania en una marcha sin descanso, a veces cabalgaban entre las filas de hombres, que eran tan largas y ruidosas, las noches fueron solitarias y frías, a veces dormían sobre el césped de una gran campo, apenas con una manta para cubrirse, y si tenían suerte, había camas suficientes en barracas encontradas por el camino, conocieron un montón de gente y se sorprendieron de no ser los únicos que pensaban, estar marchando a la muerte

_Mi querida Relena:_

_El día de mi partida no te vi, me hubiera gustado ver tus bellos ojos por ultima ves, antes de irme en esta marcha, nadie parece estar enterado de nuestro pequeño secreto, estoy seguro que ni mi padre lo imagina; tiene apenas unas semanas que salimos pero ya extraño tu cuerpo, y no hay nada mejor para mi, que recordar nuestras noches en la cama,_

_Hasta ahora todo esta bien, solo estoy cansado de caminar, espero que cuando regrese estés igual de lindo que cuando te deje en el pórtico de tu casa_

_Att. Traize _

Se enteraron de noticias nuevas y viejas, sobre las leyendas de combate, y otros cuentos de victorias, y al final por fin encontraron la batalla cerca de las fronteras rusas

Los disparos atravesando los campos, y los cuerpos detenían su camino, una bala le arranco la vida a su amigo Bernd, apenas dos días de conocerlo, y al día siguiente ganaban el terreno, se sorprendieron de poder avanzar rápido y sin seguridad por los pueblos rusos

Era una verdadera sorpresa el haber llegado tan lejos y con nada mas que rasguños, claro eso pensaban hasta que el invierno ruso los sorprendió, hacia tanto frió que sus huesos dolían, las entrañas se apretaban y mordían sus labios, se convirtieron en blancos fáciles con sus uniformes grises resaltando en la blanca nieve

"Franz…..tengo tanto frió, que si orino saldrán hielos!"- murmuro Traize

Franz se quito la bufanda para hablar, la nieve callo de sus hombros cuando tomo aire para sacar las palabras, pero al final no pudo decir nada

De repente Epyon callo sobre la nieve, el animal estaba totalmente congelado, Traize callo al suelo con el cuerpo del animal, los demás soldados se quedaron parados, ninguno quiso detenerse ayudar, podrían peder la energía de sus cuerpos, se debilitarían y morirían de frió

Pero a Franz no le importaba eso, por lo que bajo de su caballo de un salto y trato de quitar el cuerpo para liberar a Traize, este se lo agradeció con la mirada, sus uniformes estaban húmedos y cuando llego la noche, ambos tenían fiebre, una fiebre tan terrible que el medico los daba por muertos, como a otros 7 soldados, algunos no pasaron la noche,

Encendieron una fogata para asar salchichas, pero cuando las sacaban del fuego estas se volvían a enfriar en unos segundos. No sentían los dedos, y sufrían shoks cuando mataban a sus compañeros y la sangre corría derritiendo la nieve

A veces mentían las manos en esos charcos rojos para calentarse con la sangre tibia de un muerto. Traize intentaba escribir con un lápiz muy pequeño sobre un papel húmedo

_Querida Relena._

_Estoy pasando los días mas terribles de mi existencia, el frió mata mas hombres que el mismo enemigo, pero aun así no, nos rendimos, estamos muy cerca de una ciudad importante, no puedo decir cual; Franz aun esta conmigo, el pobre no ah dicho nada desde hace días, parece que perdió el habla de la impresión, yo estoy bien hasta el momento, con nada mas grave que un resfriado, la peor de mis penas es no tenerte en mis brazos, la Biblia dice que nuestro amor se condena con el infierno, vaya que ganas me dan de estar ahí!_

_Att. Traize..._

Cuando termino la mando con el mensajero, este partía esa tarde de regreso a Rumania, en conjunto de miles de muertos y heridos, los suministros se terminaban y necesitaban un buen cargamento para el asedio de Stalingrado

Podían ver desde su posición, los edificios de la ciudad, algunos destruidos por un bombardeo de la Luftwaffe (6) pero aun de pie y en llamas, esperando a sus invasores, un suspiro se formo como vaho, aun lejos, pero sabia que para medio día estarían ahí, tratando de entrar a la fuerza, y así fue

Justo cuando caminaban por la entrada del la ciudad, una lluvia de balas los recibió, ambos jóvenes corrieron a refugiarse a la sombra de un tanque Panzer MkIII cubierto de la gran y orgullosa bandera nazi, con su color rojo y su esvástica, que serpenteaba por las ruinas, los rifles y ametralladoras dispararon sus respuestas, apuntando a las ventanas aparentemente abandonadas, el grito de algún herido se escucho sobre los disparos, algunas ordenes en ruso, un compañero suyo arrojo una granada por la ventana de un negocio, todo era una maldita confusión, y la nieve no los dejaba alejarse a un sitio seguro

En una batalla es difícil pensar en otra cosa que no sea la muerte, pero Traize pensaba en Miliardo en cada segundo, imaginaba que diría si le viera correr como una rata entre escombros, sin bañarse en muchos días, con el cabello y la barba larga, el uniforme de verano tan delgado y siempre húmedo, aquellas botas que le lastimaban los pies, seguro sentiría asco de mirarlo

Hacia mucho tiempo que no recordaba que día era, o cual era la noche, simplemente peleaba con la ferocidad que su cuerpo le permitía, la nieve a veces tan dura que le costaba correr y el frió era de 60° bajo cero

El desastre es sus líneas comenzaba a hacerles perder batallas, y de un día para otro estaban atrapados en la ciudad, los tanques rusos T34 avanzaban lentamente por la espesa nieve, rugiendo sus cañones y las ametralladoras, aplastando los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros.

Bajas incontables alemanas, ya no tenían municiones, ya no había suministros, comían la carne de los caballos muertos, y masticaban nieve cuando tenían sed

"Franz…no te duermas"- murmuro Traize viendo a su convaleciente compañero

"creo que voy a morir…"- respondió con su voz atormentada

"no digas tonterías, tal ves deberíamos escapar de aquí!"-

"no hay manera"- da un estornudo.-"seria traición, recuerda que no esta permitido el retroceder"-

"no me importan esas ordenes, escuche anoche decir a Anton que piensa escapar del cerco"-

"los rusos nos matarían…., son muchos"-

"pero si escapamos mas, seria mas fácil, algunos morirán en el intento pero diario muere alguien"-

"podriamos ser nosotros"-

"el que no arriesga, no gana"-

"esta bien si somos varios"- Franz volvió a estornudar

"trataremos de convencer a mas muchachos"- una sonrisa asomo su rostro, como hace varios meses no aparecía

Esa noche un grupo de alrededor de 30 soldados habían decidido abandonar sus posiciones, no importando las ordenes de mantener el terreno, sabían que si ser quedaban los matarían, pero de igual manera podrían morir al escapar, las probabilidades eran bajas, pero en su desesperación intentarían lo que fuera

A las 3 de la madrugada comenzó su pequeña operación, el primer hombre en salir del edificio que usaban de cuartel murió atravesado por el arma de un franco tirador, dos jóvenes se acercaron para buscarlo, apuntando cuidadosamente a las ventanas, escucharon el fuego intenso que se desato al matar a aquel hombre

Se dio la clara señal de correr, el caballo de Franz, había resistido mas tiempo de lo esperado, era un corcel fuerte y orgulloso que a pesar de las condiciones seguía en pie de lucha, esa noche cargo los pesados cuerpos de dos amigos, y corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo por entre la noche, saltando de momento los montículos de nieve

Detrás de ellos corrían mas soldados, unos cabalgaban aun, y escucharon la muerte del soldado que intento escapar en una moto, la gasolina del aparato se había congelado y no pudo escapar a tiempo,

Todos esos hombres llegaron con suerte, habían escapado de dos ejércitos, por que los Alemanes ahora los castigarían por la traición, eligieron una ruta diferente, con un camino mas difícil pero mas seguro

No se detuvieron ni por que estaban cansados, tenían que estar escondidos, algunos fueron recibidos en casas, algunos tomaron otras rutas para llegar a sus pueblos

Como Traize y Franz, que habían tomado el largo camino a Rumania, justo cuando pasaban por un pueblo de ucrania, se habían lanzado al rió, ahí desaprecio toda la ropa, los uniformes flotaron rió abajo, mientras ellos desnudos corrían entre la ropa recién lavada de una mujer gorda, robaron pantalones y camisas, en un mercado robaron pan y manzanas

Eran libres, estaban mas repuestos del combate, ya no tenían miedo, y en pocos días llegaron directo a la casa de Miliardo, se escondieron en los viñedos hasta que oscureció y tocaron la puerta a media noche

"quien es?"- pregunto la voz insegura de Miliardo

"soy yo"- respondió Traize saliendo de su escondite

"Traize, oh dios mío, pensé que estabas muerto!"- se abrazaron como locos, se robaron un par de besos, y ambos lloraron de alegría, por fin juntos después de 3 años de no verse

"perdona que dejara de escribirte, pero era difícil en el frente, en especial por que estuvimos rodeados mucho tiempo por rusos, no podíamos salir!"-

"entonces como llegaron, y sus uniformes, Franz estas bien?"-

-"los aventamos al río, es peligroso que nos vean con ellos"- respondió el otro 

"vamos entren, ya me contaran todo después de que cenen, y se bañen"-

"tal ves primero quiero dormir!"- respondió Franz divertido y muy feliz de estar por fin en un lugar "seguro"

se podría decir que nadie esperaba, o imaginaba que hubiera dos ex soldados escondidos en la casa de un extranjero, y que uno de ellos era el amante, aun así cuando la ocupación de Alemania se vio interrumpida por el avance soviético sus vidas estuvieron de nuevo en peligro

los rusos habían comenzado a ganar la guerra en sus frentes, por lo que llegaron a Rumania y con intención de usarla de igual manera de base de operaciones, los soviéticos se creían libertadores de la misma manera en la que se creyeron los Alemanes, solo que los rusos eran mas violentos y desorganizados en su avance

una mañana un grupo de soldados llegaron hasta la mansión, esperaban robarle al dueño buenos vinos, algunas joyas y si había mujeres, satisfacer sus necesidades

"que quieren?"- pregunto Miliardo, había aprendido a ser una persona segura, ya le había mentido a un ejercito, podría con este

"venimos a requisarle sus vienes"-

"usted esta mal, con quien creen que tratan?"-

ambos rusos se quedaron mirando

"Soy el Marques Miliardo Peacecraft, de las comarcas Inglesas, si quieren requisar mis vienes tendrán problemas con la realeza"-

los soldados no entendieron bien eso, pero se marcharon impresionados, volvieron días mas tarde acompañados de uno de sus generales, Miliardo volvió a explicar quien era, esta ves el general entendió perfectamente

Rusia era aliado de Inglaterra, por lo tanto debían respetar al muchacho, el mismo expedía una orden que alejaba cualquier tropa de la casa, por eso mismo jamás encontraron a los dos fugitivos escondidos en el sótano

Para la caída del III Reich, y la dominación soviética de ese lado del mapa, en el año de 1945, se habían abierto de nuevo las rutas, por lo que en pocos meses Miliardo volvía con su amada familia, incluyendo a dos refugiados Alemanes, que escaparon de los juicios militares, además del bloque socialista

Años mas tarde comenzaría la guerra fría, por lo que agradecieron al ingles el sacarlos del país. En cuando a Traize y Miliardo, mantuvieron una relación amorosa y un poco mas libre en Londres, y aun que el primero jamás volvería a Rumania, hasta la muerte de sus padres. Jamás se lamento de su decisión; murió a los 89 años, rodeado de nietos y bis nietos, una familia muy numerosa y unida, en compañía de su amante Miliardo, que murió un año después de la tristeza que sentía de perder a su amor.

Franz Braum si regreso a Alemania en 1950, muchos años estuvo decepcionado, el muro de Berlín lo tenia muy deprimido, hasta que conoció a la chica que seria su esposa, tuvo 5 hijos de los cuales uno se enlisto en el ejercito a pesar de las negaciones de su padre, el murió a los 53 años, cuando callo de una escalera, rompiéndose el cuello.

Relena P. vivió a lado de su hermano, hasta que se independizo, se caso muy joven y acepto tener a los hijos de Traize, los cuales criaron su hermano y cuñado como propios, fue una muchacha viva y alegre, Murió de vejes a los 91 años de edad, contó una historia de amor en guerra hasta los últimos años de su vida.

/Fin/

Comentarios de la Autora:

Aviso que hay un error muy grande en este fic, y que aposté con una amiga a ver si lo encontraba alguna lectora inteligente, si no lo encuentran mejor para mi XDDDDD, si lo hace algun de ustedes, pues me avisan y yo personalmente les doy su premio

Un fic personalizado escrito por mi….de lo que quieran, de la pareja que quieran, y que termine como quieran.

Si nadie lo encuentra, pues gana ella….jajajajaja

Espero con muchas ganas los Reviews, después de todo este capitulo tiene un final feliz, y yo quiero reviews por eso!

Att. Lady Une Barton

(1) Alemanes que Vivian por varias generaciones fuera de Alemania, pero que aun se consideraban ciudadanos del Reich.

(2)Así se le dice a la guerra Relámpago en Polonia

(3)Herr, es Señor

(4)Lo mismo pero Señorita

(5)División de Caballería de los SS "Maria Theresa".

(6)Fuerzas aéreas Alemanas


End file.
